The After Party
by AnjaLangdon
Summary: It's been almost 10 years since Violet and her family died. 10 years since Tate said he loved Violet. 10 years since Tate raped Vivien. And Violet still hasn't forgiven him. Rated M for possible smut, language, and violence. *Has nothing to do with an After Party, just a pun on Afterbirth*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's been almost 10 years since Violet and her family died. 10 years since Tate said he loved Violet. 10 years since Tate raped Vivien. And Violet still hasn't forgiven him. **

**I don't own the American Horror Story franchise (if I did it would be all Violate), Ghostbusters, or any companies I might have stated. I am not connected in any way, shape, or form to any of the companies I may have mentioned.**

**Takes place after "Afterbirth" in the Murder House, starting in January 2020.**

**All flash backs are in italics.**

**Vivien is a tad bit OOC in this, she's more menacing and rude, but other than that I'd say all characters are normal.**

**VIOLETS POV**

I wasn't one to hold grudges. I always forgave my friends when I was little, and always accepted my parents shit apologies. But Tate was different. Tate had raped my mother, inadvertently killed her, and for fucks sake, expected forgiveness immediately afterwards? What a cocky son of a bitch.

I hadn't seen him in ages, almost two and a half years ago…

"_Angie! Give me back my iPod!" I screamed after the burnt girl. She just giggled and ran into the basement. I hadn't been in the basement for years. All the shady ghosts hung out there, and believe or not, I didn't want to be cut open by Dr. Montgomery. And there was always a slight chance Thaddeus would eat my face off._

_So yeah, I avoided the basement. But, music was my only escape now. I have no fucking clue why Angela would want my iPod; she usually just wanted to play house with Travis. Maybe she wanted to get into Morrissey. Nonetheless, I chased after her down the stairs. I saw her white nightgown go around a corner, and using my stealthy skills I went around the other way, hoping she'd run right into my arms._

_I waited awhile for Angie to bump into me, but I realized that the music had started to play. My cheeks burned bright red, because instead of the depressing shit I usually listened to, Angie played "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. That little twerp will get it once I find her._

_I followed the sound of the music into a damp, dark room that I'd never explored before. Instead of seeing a girl burnt to a crisp standing in the corner, he was there. Standing, with my iPod in his left hand, smirking. I wanted to run up to him and slap that god damn look off his face and take my iPod, but I also wanted to run up and kiss him, because I missed him. The second I saw his pleased face, I knew Angie was in on the ploy of getting Tate and I back together._

"_Looking for something?" He whispered, barely audible over the miserable sounds of Whitney cooing for her lover._

"_Shut that shit off and give me my iPod back." I fumed, staring into his onyx eyes as he stared back into my hazel ones. He brushed his fingers of the pause button and cocked his head._

"_This shit? Why Violet, if it was really shit then what is it doing on your iPod? And why, for Christ's sake, does it have 423 plays on it?" He questioned innocently, grinning at my reaction. I know for god damn sure that it doesn't show plays on iPods and only on computers._

"_How the _fuck_ did you get onto my computer?" I snarled at him through gritted teeth and that only made him laugh more. I had my computer password protected, and lots of weird shit on there. Tate pursed his lips and commented in a condescending tone, "Violet, Violet, Violet. Taint isn't a very good password."_

_I blushed furiously, because I used our word as my password for everything, and stood my mouth agape with a stupid look on my face. Think, Violet, think! He only suppressed his huge grin by biting his lip when I knew what to do. I sauntered towards him and leaned into his ear. From the slight bulge in his jeans poking at my stomach, my plan was already working. I slowly stroked his hands with mine and peppered his chin with kisses. At the least expected moment, I kneed him in the crotch, slapped him in the face, and took my iPod. He looked at me with a sense of betrayal in his eyes that almost made me pity him. But as quick as I came into the room I was out. And I hadn't seen Tate since. _

Remembering back on it, I still felt bad for Tate. But then I remembered his devil spawn living next door and knew that he needed to be punished more.

Ever since Vivien and Ben had taken up scaring the new homeowners, no one had died. They made sure the family had paid Wi-Fi bills and heating bills for two or three months before they scared them away. A lot of the ghosts were in on it, but others weren't. They called themselves the "Peoplebusters" (a not so witty parody of the Ghostbusters that Ben thought was hilarious) and had quite a few members. Vivien and Ben were the 'leaders' and under them were Travis, Elizabeth, Lorraine, Tony the exterminator, Dr. Montgomery, and Moira. I don't like scaring people, and think everyone should mind their own fucking business so I don't take part in their fun. Hayden, Dallas, and Fiona all hated our guts so they usually skulked in the basement. Thaddeus couldn't be handled, and no one even wanted to try. Chad and Patrick help, but don't like scaring people. Nora helped sometimes, but usually only cooed for her nonexistent baby, so basically never got anything done. Angie, Mary, Troy, Bryan, and Beau weren't included because they were just children (or acted as if).

And then there was Tate. Tate is probably the best at scaring people, hell he even scared me, but no one wanted him. Hayden didn't want him because he would never fuck her. Ben could never forgive him for taking my virginity. And then there was me. He knows that it'll take longer to forgive me so he usually doesn't even try. And I appreciate him for that, but just because he doesn't talk to me doesn't mean he's not there. I know he watches me sleep. Sometimes I feel his breath against my neck as I'm sitting in the living room (how ironic, a dead girl in the living room) reading books I've read a hundred times.

That's another thing I do now that I can't, you know, leave. I read everything. Nora gave me some classics, and I have a lot of books. One day, about four months ago, a website was written on my chalkboard, along with an "I still love you". I scoffed at Tate's attempt, but went on the website and found an online public library that delivered books directly to homes. It was perfect because the mailman still came to our house, even though no one really lives here.

The most recent purchase of the house was a wealthy business owner who only wanted the house as a trophy house. It was good, because he was idiotic enough to pay all the bills and almost never stayed at the house. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he's just a fucking coward because when I opened the fridge (invisible, of course) while he was in the office, he just about shit his pants. I'm not complaining though.

Lately nothing has been happening. The New Year was pretty boring, but I got drunk enough off cheap champagne to accidentally start making out with Elizabeth, but other than that nothing has been happening. I decided to go out on the roof, because it was warm enough out, to watch the sunrise.

One of the best parts of being dead is that you don't have to sleep and that you're never truly tired. But you still can sleep. I like pulling all-nighters because it makes me feel like I'm still a high-schooler.

As I watched the sunrise, I felt an unnatural coldness appear next to me. I knew it was him.

"It's ok Tate, you can come out." I muttered, knowing he'd appear out of thin air. Just as assumed, he materialized right behind me as I lay on the rafters of the house. He says nothing, just states into my eyes, into my soul. It's quiet. There's not even a bird chirping. We stay in silence, watching the sun come up over Constance's house, making it a picturesque moment. I decided to break the silence, because I knew it was killing him.

"What a beautiful sunrise." He turned to me with a certain glint in his eye.

"You're beautiful." I blushed; he was the only person who ever really called me beautiful all the time.

"Tate, can I ask you a question?" I asked, slightly biting my lip. His eyes were staring at my lips when he answered.

"Well, technically you just asked me a question by asking that, but yeah, you can ask me another one." He replied cockily, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. He could always break the tension in the air with a joke, but I was about to add much more tension.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. What happens when Constance dies?" I whispered, hoping that by lowering my voice I wouldn't cause as much pain. Tate had flinched when I asked, and took some time to reply. I felt bad for asking, and just when I was about to tell him it didn't really matter, he sighed.

"I don't know, Vi. I wouldn't give a shit about her death (hopefully she won't die here) but I'm scared about Michael. He's going to be a serial killer, hell, he already is. He's only ten years old and he's brutally murdered four nannies, two tutors, and five classmates. But, Constance has always avoided charges. I don't know how I'll do it." When he was explaining this, I tried my best not to burst into tears. That was his child, and even though Tate benignly neglects him, he still worries. That could've been my kid and we could've been parents together and we wouldn't be in pain. But no, Tate had to fuck everything up and rape my mom. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tate, I can't forgive you yet. You haven't changed at all." Lies spilled out of my mouth. The only reason I was lying was so he would feel bad about himself. So he would feel rejection. The look on his face tore me apart.

"V-vi," He stuttered, his eyes gleaming with tears, "I have changed. I haven't killed anyone since the queens." I gave him a dirty look.

"No, Tate. You killed me. You're the reason I killed myself. You killed my mother. You almost killed that kid, Gabe. You haven't changed and I don't even think I can talk to you right now." I whispered, looking in his straight into his eyes. The hurtful words slid off my tongue like butter on bread. His tears were flowing freely now, and he wasn't scared to show it.

"Violet! I've changed! What do you want me to do?" He screamed at me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I couldn't control my rage. He wasn't allowed to touch me anymore.

"I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY!" I screamed back, and watched him disappear screaming my name and sobbing. I felt awful, but he needed to be punished.

**One month later**

I woke up to a heavy breathing but with no one there. I know its Tate, but I don't say anything. I rub my eyes and look around. On my chalkboard, I see his handwriting "Happy Valentine's Day, Vi. I love you." I chortle and leave it there.

I decided that Valentine's Day was the perfect day to torture Tate. I gathered Chad, Patrick, Vivien, Fiona, Tony (the exterminator), Dallas, and pictures of the victims of the Westfield High shooting. I had to seduce Tate to get him into the office, and that I did with ease.

I pulled on one of my shorter red dresses and black lace tights. My hair was wavy from braids and Elizabeth did my makeup to perfection. By the time I found Tate, my makeup was sexily smudged and my lips were wet with gloss. I batted my eyes when I saw him in the kitchen.

"I saw what you wrote on my chalkboard this morning." I stated, pacing around the island. When he looked up, I saw his eyes do a once over of my entire body, staying on my boobs and pussy a bit longer than the rest of my body.

"Eyes up here, big boy." I rasped, trying to sound sexy. Apparently it was working, because Tate came up close to me.

"Did you change your mind about us?" He asked, toying with the hem of my dress. I bit my lip, and slid up on the counter. Tate shuffled forward so that his stomach was at my crotch. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight.

"How about we take this somewhere…private?" He blushed a little and nodded. Guys can sure be dicks sometimes. I honestly couldn't believe _he_ believed me that quick. I batted my eyes and whispered, "I've always wanted to do it in my father's office."

Tate nodded like a bobble head and scooped me up in a backwards piggy back ride. His lips pressed into mine for the first time in almost seven years, when I accidentally kissed him thinking he was Travis (we had a fling, years ago). I allowed him into my mouth, hoping that guilt didn't have a taste. He slowly walked into the office, and when he did, Chad shut the door and locked it from the inside. All the other doors were locked and the windows were bolted shut. He had no way of escaping

In his apparent bliss, Tate hasn't noticed anything. Until I kneed him in the crotch and Vivien tied him in the chair as Patrick duct taped his mouth. Tate gave me a look of pure terror and angst, and if it wasn't for the duct tape around his mouth he would probably be screaming of how much a traitor I was. I couldn't handle the intensity of his black eyes, so I stared at a crack in the wall.

I didn't have a major part in the production that Chad and Patrick had willingly choreographed. But, I got the grand finale. Fiona came up to Tate and whispered soothingly, "I'm going to slowly rip this off your mouth. If you scream or say a word, we decided that we will dismember you, and make sure you watch every second of it. Are we clear?" Her eerily calm tone made me shiver with fear. Damn, that girl could've been an actress, but no, she decided to try to kill me. She slowly ripped off the tape, making sure every little hair on his angelic face was ripped off with as much pain as possible. When it was off, he muttered sarcastically, "Crystal." And Fiona went berserk.

She pulled his hair back and took out an old, rusty box cutter. "You know, you're neck looks like it needs a slicing." Fiona sneered, and Tate cowered away. I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's not what we're here for, Fiona. Let's just get this over with." I mumbled, still looking at the ground. Fiona sucked her lip and backed up next to Dallas. It was my mom's turn to talk.

"Tate, do you know why all of us are here?" Vivien questioned as she paced around the office. Tate shook his head, still terrified to speak. Vivien chortled.

"Well, Tate, these are all the people who, thanks to you, are dead. In total, you killed twenty-three people. That's a lot for a little boy. As you can see, there are only seven people here. So, we're going to make you feel the pain you inflicted on all of us, starting with the Westfield High victims." Vivien explained. It was Dallas' turn to explain.

"Stephanie Boggs. 16 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes. Some might call her gothic. But do you know why she was Goth, Tate? She was obsessed with you. She _thought_ she could impress you by dressing in black and listening to Nirvana. Her family was worried; she used to be such a sweet, innocent girl. But you ruined her. You _tainted_ her with the darkness. And for that, I think we should stab you in the heart, because that's what you did to Stephanie the day you put a shotgun to her head." You could see the tears spring from Tate's cold eyes. Like he regretted it. Dallas continued his speech.

"Including Stephanie, fifteen people- no children died. And for that, fifteen stabs to the heart. With a filthy steak knife so we can taint you as much as you tainted Stephanie." Dallas was grotesquely enjoying this. He wanted to watch Tate suffer, but then again, so did everyone else in this room. But I know that I couldn't watch. I couldn't watch anyone kill the only one who understood him.

Dallas sliced Tate's shirt open with the steak knife and snickered at Tate's bullet holes. I turned around so I wouldn't have to watch. But I could hear. Tate didn't make a sound when he was being stabbed, but the knife going in and out did. You could hear the blood splatter. I could swear I could even hear the tears dripping down my face. Dallas grunted and kicked Tate to make sure he was dead. Yup, dead as a doorknob.

We refreshed ourselves, bleached the crime scene, and came back to the office when Tate woke up. Dallas was gone, but Tate's punishments were far from over. Fiona's turn.

"Only ten years ago I died. Ten years ago I had a stable relationship, and two best friends. But then, you came in and fucked everything up. Because that's what you are, Tate, a fuck up. Ever since you were born. So, for the revenge of Dallas, Bianca, and I, I am going to beat you to death. Not with a knife, but with my hands. So you can feel the pain I did. Oh, and then I'm going to cut you in half, because that's what you did to Bianca. Ok?" Fiona almost sounded amused by this, and cracked her knuckles. Before she threw her first punch, I turned around.

"_BUT I DIDN'T EVEN KILL YOU!_" Tate screamed at her face. Fiona was infuriated.

"BUT YOU CAUSED MY DEATH. I CAN'T HAVE KIDS OR A JOB OR FRIENDS! YOU'RE A LIFE RUINER! A FOREVER FUCK-UP!" She retorted, screeching louder than him. This time I had the decency to clamp my hands over my ears so I didn't have to hear his bones crack or Fiona axing through his perfect abdomen. Instead, I sat in the plushy chair with my eyes glued shut and hands over my ears.

Fiona took longer with her punishment than Dallas and the cleanup took even longer. When I saw Tate's body in two, I ran to the kitchen to throw up. Fiona laughed at my 'pussiness' and left to find Dallas. It took Tate longer to recover from Fiona's revenge, so we all took a little nap.

When Vivien woke me up, I thought she was Tate so I punched her in the stomach. She winced a little, but didn't complain.

"Honey, I let you sleep through Patrick and Chad's revenge because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to handle it. Tony had just thanked Tate because he had some shit story about how was cheating on his wife and didn't want her to find out. Tate's woken up again and it's my turn." Vivien explained sympathetically as she rubbed my back. I felt guilty again, because even though she was being so nice to me I still hated her a little. I hated her because it was always 'baby first', even with the stillborn. I didn't want to make a scene, so I nodded and walked into the office to a beaten up Tate.

Black, blue, green, and purple covered his face and body. It almost made me cry, but I had to stay strong for my mom. Vivien started pacing again, and picked up a dusty picture of Ben, her, and me on the desk.

"Tate, this is my family. I love them. I love them so much. You ruined that. You raped me, got me pregnant, drove Ben completely insane, and were one of the reasons Violet committed suicide." Vivien paused for dramatic effect, but I simply stared at Tate and shook my head. He wasn't the reason I committed suicide. Vivien continued.

"But, you brought my family back together. Ben and I are better than we ever were. I actually know my daughter. I have a forever baby that I'll always be able to play with. You made my life somewhat better Tate. I forgive you, and I'm not going to kill you." She walked up to him and slapped him had on the face. Tate flinched and exclaimed, "What the _hell_ was that for?!" Vivien just smiled.

"For taking my daughters virginity." I blushed furiously and stared at the ground as Vivien left. How the _fuck_ did everyone know we had sex? I mean, when we were together we tried to be quiet. He probably boasts about it to Beau. It's now my turn to speak and I don't really know what to say.

"You don't have to be quiet anymore, you can talk. I think everyone expects us to take the longest, so it only makes sense that I get your reaction on all of this." I decided after a while that I wanted to know what he was feeling. Tate smiled grimly, and asked, "Can you take this rope off me? I swear I won't run away." I nodded and cut the rope with the box cutter Fiona had forgotten to take away. Tate stretched his arms out and sat on the ground, wincing as he sat. I frowned at him wincing, and then remembered how Chad and Patrick were killed. Those stupid mother fuckers stuck a hot poker up his ass.

"How's your neck? How are your bruises? Is your chest okay? Do you want an ice pack?" I asked all these questions panicked. I didn't want him to be hurt, but I knew he'd be hurt after what I had to do. Tate smiled again, this time a bit wider.

"No, I'm fine. I deserve all of this and will have to get used to it until Halloween." He explained and I nodded. He was going to let the dead breakfast club do everything to him. I stood up and looked out the window so he wouldn't have to see me cry.

"Tate, I'm the only one who knows your weaknesses. I know that you wouldn't care if I killed you, you'd forgive me nonetheless. But you would never kill me. I know that, because you're scared of rejection. I know that you put my feelings before yours. That's why I'm not going to kill you." I spoke this to the window, and prayed he wouldn't hear the cracks in my voice. Tate stood and walked up behind me. He rubbed my shoulders and whispered,

"Baby, it's alright. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I shook my head. I did have to do something I didn't want to. I turned around to state him in the eye.

"Please get back in your chair and let me tie you up again. And you might want me to duct tape your mouth. But I'm not making you." I whispered into his chest. He followed my orders; duct taped his own mouth and sat in the chair. There, I tied him up and took the box cutter. His eyes widened, and I knew he thought I lied. But I didn't.

I stripped off my tights and took the rusty box cutter in my right hand. I pressed it to my leg and slowly cut up. I saw Tate thrashing in his chair, but I'd tied him tight enough. I watched the blood ooze down my leg and it brought back memories of me in the bathtub in Boston, cutting my legs because my guidance counselor noticed the scars on my wrists. I made another straight line from my ankle to mid-thigh. I knew that watching me cut up instead of left to right pained him even more. I was using his own advice to kill myself.

He was trying to scream through the duct tape, probably pissed at himself that he even put it on. I could even make out the muffled screams of, "Violet! Don't!", but I ignored him. He needed to be put through the pain that I was put through. I finished my right leg and went on to my left. I could barely feel the pain, but I could feel my tears rolling down my face.

I had taken off my dress to reveal a conservative pair of panties and bra and started slicing my stomach. Now, I was getting dizzy, so I sat down. I cut into skin ever so softly, and the rustiness of the box cutter stung as I dragged the blade across my heart. But I still wasn't dead. I did my arms, and I could hear the drip-dripping of my blood on the floor. I looked up to see Tate's reaction, but all I saw were tear strains down his cheeks and his eyes tightly shut. I frowned. His eyes couldn't be shut. He needed to be tortured.

"Baby, open your eyes." I purred at him, standing behind him. He reluctantly did so, and I duct taped his eyes open. "You have to watch to truly feel the pain." I made sure that although his eyes were wide open that he was comfortable. I made sure he could blink, but not completely shut his eyes.

I continued with my artwork, this time going up my neck and on my face. This is when I stopped crying, and Tate started crying the hardest. By the time I was finished cutting myself, I couldn't even think. I was so dizzy, I couldn't stand, and I could barely speak. I was a carving board, and I knew exactly what had to be done.

"Tate?" I quietly asked, knowing that that was the loudest I could say anything. Through his tears, he muffled out a, "Hmmmph" and I presumed that was a yes. "You made me the darkness." I sighed dramatically and plunged the box cutter into my heart. Before I completely blacked out, I heard the shattering sounds of the boy I loved breaking from the inside out. I heard him break the wooden chair he was sitting in and somehow rip off the duct tape. I heard him scream. I heard him scream my name.

Again, I died loved.

**The next morning**

I woke up startled on my bed. I have no idea who put me there. The last memory I have is of me lying on the floor, bloody, and Tate screaming my name. I hear someone coming up the stairs and pretend to be asleep to avoid an awkward conversation with whoever might be checking on me.

My door creaks open, and I hear Vivien's voice say, "Violet? Are you awake yet sweetie?" I mumble into my pillow and she starts to explain what happened while I was asleep.

_We were all waiting anxiously outside the door, and Fiona was so bored she was about to kill Dallas for fun. But right when she was about to plunge a letter opener into his forehead, we heard Tate screaming. Normally we would have just laughed at his pain, but this was a different kind of scream._

_He sounded…broken. And we didn't hear your voice; all we heard was him screaming your name. Since you didn't tell us what you were going to do to him, we barged in to find you bloody on the ground. Ben decided to join us in the waiting (he wanted to see the fucker dead as much as we did) and picked him up by the collar of his sweater._

_"What did you do to my little girl?" Ben had screamed at the top of his lungs, punching Tate in the face. Tate was sobbing and trying to form words in his mouth. After about fifteen minutes of stuttering, he had brought his sobbing down to just tears pouring out of his eyes._

_"She had tortured me more than any of you. She made me watch as she mutilated herself. She cut up her perfect face, and said it was my entire fault. And then she stabbed herself in the heart. I'm the reason for all of this, and I wish you all could've killed me for real. I wish I didn't have to see that, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to whoever I've hurt, because now I know how it feels. Violet is the only one I love, the only one I need, and without her, life has been shit. And I know none of you care, but I give a shit about her, and none of you do." After Tate was done with his little tirade, Ben punched him once again in the face for good measure, and we told him to go away._

_No one has seen him since._

_We dragged you upstairs, leaving a bloody trail behind us that actually looked wicked cool, and into the tub. We washed you off and you looked like a deflated balloon. For the fun of it, we weighed you and you only weighed 32.6 pounds. We let you soak in the tub for a bit until you had more blood to be moved into your bedroom. You did good though, it only took you about fifteen hours to recover._

I stared at her, mouth agape and it took all my willpower _not _to punch that smug little look off her face. She was _laughing _at Tate? A boy who I loved? _The _boy I loved? The boy that I love. I couldn't take it. I muttered, "Go away.", and she was gone. Now it was time to find Tate.

**One week later**

I thought Tate would forgive me. I was fucking wrong. I had looked for him all week, and I told anyone who wasn't him to go away. I tried to ask Beau, but all he said was, "Tate sad. Beau wants play!", and pushed the ball to me. That's all I did now, play with Beau. I'd hoped that Tate would appear, and play with us.

I had tried plans to make Tate jealous. I had almost tried to bang his dad. I almost tried to bang Travis. But I knew it wouldn't have the same effect as if I tried to bang Beau. I know what I was doing was wrong, but thankfully Beau would forget and forgive after a couple of ball rolls.

I put on my sluttiest dress, a dress my mom had bought for me, and nice lingerie that my mom had also purchased. I'm pretty sure she wanted me to be the same as her in high school. I strolled into the attic to find Beau, who was chanting, "Play! Play!" I smiled and bit my lip. This was going to be hard.

"Beau I have a better game we could play," I fanned my face with my hand, "Boy, it is hot in here." I stripped off my dress, and Beau was now chanting "Play, play?" more questioningly. The second I reached down to touch his pants, Tate appeared, his hand gripping my throat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? My brother? Holy shit, my mom was right about you, you _are _a whore." Tate's words stung my heart, but I could take it. I slid back on my dress and tried to explain, but was cut off by Tate's hand covering my mouth.

"No, you don't get to talk anymore. You don't get that privilege from me. The times I let you talk, you fucked me over Violet. You tried seducing me with the whole 'look at me I'm so naughty' act and it worked. You are the one who broke my heart, Violet. Four times in a row. When you died at first, when you said go away, when you said go away again, and yesterday when you killed yourself. You're right, you do know my weaknesses, but using them to torture me? That's downright psychotic. I actually have changed, and maybe _you're _the one who needs to change, not me." His heart poured out to me, and I couldn't say anything. I couldn't say I was sorry, because I had meant all those things.

"Tate," I whispered, brushing my hand over his cherubic face, only to be slapped away. I crossed my arms and looked at the floor. "Maybe I am psychotic." Tate gave me a dirty look. I now knew how he felt whenever I gave him one.

"Tate? TATE! Listen to me! I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" That's all I could say. He stepped towards me and gritted his teeth. I grabbed his shoulders, and remembered a month ago when the exact same thing happened, except opposite. Déjà vu. But now, now was the part when I said- my thoughts were cut off by the brutal words spat out by Tate, "Go. Away."

That was the first time someone had sent me away.

**Eight months later**

I hadn't talked to anyone since the Tate incident. I hadn't seen anyone other than Beau, who had forgiven me (or so I presume) for trying to seduce him. I honestly didn't miss human contact, but I missed Tate. Tate is the only reason I don't talk to anyone, but not in a bad way. I'm almost positive that I've gone insane by now, because the house almost seems to talk to me.

The wealthy man that bought the house had put it up for lease, and Ben took advantage of this. He bought a website with the man's credit card, and started a psychiatric business out of the house. No one questioned if he was a ghost, because his death was never published on the news and it had happened almost eleven years ago. We all hid the "For Lease" sign, because we were tired of people viewing the house. Ben was making money, and with the money we could buy heat, Wi-Fi, and cable.

It was October, and I missed October in Boston. As a family, we used to go to the Red Sox game every year on October 17th, because that was the day my parents had met at the Red Sox game. In Boston, the leaves changed, the atmosphere changed, everything changed. I missed Boston, and California really sucked. The only thing I truly hated about Boston was the winter, but I thought snow was pretty.

I had no plans for Halloween. I thought I was going to just buy some cigarettes and make out with a boy, but I might even stay inside.

I was rolling the ball to Beau when a voice came from the shadows, "Hey Vi." Before looking I knew it was him.

"H-hey Tate." I croaked out and had to clear out my throat. I hadn't talked since the last time I saw Tate, and it was pretty obvious from my voice.

"Holy shit, Violet. When was the last time you talked?" His concern almost made me laugh. I shrugged, because I thought he'd think it was creepy if I knew the exact date of when I stopped talking. February 22nd, 2020. I could almost taste the tension in the air, and all I wanted to do was stop talking again and continue playing with Beau. Tate cleared his throat and asked if we could talk in a more private place. I nodded and said bye to Beau.

I hadn't touched anyone since I grabbed Tate's shoulders on February 22nd, 2020. Now, I grabbed his hand, my thirst for human contact unbearable. I saw a slight grin on his face and that made me smile. It was as if the roles were reversed, I was the new Tate and he was the new Violet. I heard him through the walls talking to Ben and Vivien. Now, they treated him as a son.

He led me into my room. I hadn't been there in ages, either. I hadn't slept in a while, either. He sat down on the bed and looked at his hands.

"D-do you have any plans for Halloween?" I asked sheepishly, and since he didn't answer right away I was a tad disappointed. But he looked at me and turned the corners of his mouth up a bit.

"Well, we've been on two dates before. The one on the beach, and the day I made you spend the day with me. You know the third date means you have to fuck me." I laughed hard and loud, and Tate looked surprised. I hadn't laughed in a while, either. I grinned at him and knew exactly where I wanted to take him.

"Vi, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I want to talk about us. I know you thought I'd immediately forgive you, but I didn't. And I think that surprised you." By now, my smile had faltered and now I was on the verge of tears. This is the part where he tells me that he doesn't love me and to fuck off.

"Violet, I forgive you." It took me a moment to process what happened. From the apparent look of genuine surprise on my face, Tate repeated the words. "Violet, I said I for-" But that's all he got to say before I smashed my lips on his. He pushed me off though. I hadn't kissed anyone since Tate for a long time. Being rejected hurt, but I should've known better. The voices coming from the walls told me I wanted more.

"Taaaate!" I whined and batted my eyes, "I _want _you." I tried to bite my lip sexily. I sat on his lap and played with his shirt. He seemed uninterested.

"Tate. I want to do you." I said, plainly. Tate just sat there and looked at me.

"Violet, I said I forgive you, but I'm not sure if I want you as my girlfriend." I felt my whole world collapse around me. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, sobbing. Tate eyed me strangely, and grinned.

"Vi, I'm joking. Who knew you were such a drama queen." I punched him lightly on the shoulder and got back on his lap. I put my mouth on his once more, and he let me enter his mouth. My hands ran up and down his back and entwined in his hair. He rubbed my back and pulled apart. Again, I pouted from rejection, but he had a certain glint in his eye.

"I have a better idea."

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but expect another chapter soon! I might do some smut, but I'm not positive yet, so I'm going to rate this 'M' for language, violence, and sexual situations. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to give you some smut :)****  
****Please don't mind my New England slang terms. I honestly don't know what else to call some things so if you ever need clarification just tell me.****  
****Reminder: This takes place in the future, so some things are pretty weird.**

**By the way, Microsoft Word's spellcheck is being an absolute bitch right now, so if there are any corrections of Vi to VI, Tate isn't supposed to be shouting.**

Tate took my by the hand to down stairs. I had high expectations, so when we sat down I almost immediately ripped off my shirt. But Tate wasn't looking at me. He bent over to pull out and a movie and plopped it into the TV. Great, we were watching a movie.  
"You look disappointed." He remarked, touching a thumb to my cheek. To make him feel extra bad about himself, I pouted.  
"It's just that I've missed. It's been almost eleven years since we last did it and I don't know if I'll be any good." For dramatic effect, a batted my eyes and bit my lip. Tate just laughed.  
"Bullshit. I heard you and Travis had your little fling." I blushed ever so slightly, not because I was embarrassed by getting it on with Travis, but because I could hear the jealousy in Tate's voice.  
"Or are you jealous? You sound so sexy when you're jealous." I muttered in his ear. Tate just grunted and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled cheekily.  
"We never did anything serious. He felt me up, we made out, but his dick is as big as my pinky." Tate seemed satisfied with my answer, and I pecked him on the lips. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, and he pushed me down on the couch. He was in control, and I let him be.  
"Is anyone home?" I asked, to make sure no perverts were getting off on my sex life. I mean, come on! It's been ten years! Can I have a break?  
"No… pretty much… everyone is asleep… And everyone …in the basement …don't give a shit" Tate replied after he kept kissing my neck. He started sucking my earlobe, and that's when I lost control.  
"Fuck me here, Tate. Fuck me on the couch." I purred, and pulled him closer to me. I stripped off my shirt to reveal a black lace bra, and I could see the awe in Tate's eyes. My hands trailed his waist onto his hips and tried to shrug his pants off, when he stopped me.  
"No Violet. I'm in control tonight. Put your shirt back on. We're watching a movie." He dictated, which I found pretty sexy, but completely unnecessary. All I wanted was a fuck and now I had to watch another shitty movie. I put my shirt back on and leaned against Tate, his arm snaking around my hips.  
"So what movie are we going to watch, you cock blocker?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant. He just laughed. By not answering my question, he made me nervous. Hopefully he isn't forcing me to watch some foreign porno. Tate picked up the clicker and pressed play.  
"You'll like this, it's a good one." He murmured into my ear. Even the sound of his voice made me wet. I snuggled up close to him and pulled a blanket over us. Before the FBI warning even came up, I decided that I was uncomfortable, and the ghost equivalent of hungry.  
"How 'bout I change into pajamas and you make us popcorn?" I asked, and he nodded. Tate asked me to get him some pajama pants and an old t-shirt, too. I pranced up the stairs to come face to face with my father.  
"Holy shit dad, you almost gave me a coronary. Oh wait, doesn't matter, I'm dead." I laughed at my own joke, but Ben kept a straight face. I could tell he was pissed, but I don't know what about.  
"I think you should stay away from Tate." He said, after a minute of deliberation. I was feeling particularly sassy today, so I retorted, "Well, I think that I should do LCD, but then am reminded of this cruel harsh world. So…" I left him with his mouth hanging open and a grin on my face.  
I waltzed into my room and pulled through my drawers for some sexy pajamas. I picked out a random set for Tate, but my pajamas were more important. I could always do a classic set, but then something at the back of my closet catches my eye. Oh yes, time to bring out the guns.  
I slowly stepped down each stair, feeling the cool breeze on my bare legs. The second I walked into the kitchen and Tate turned around, our popcorn fell out of his hands and onto the floor. I gave him a faux chastising grin and bent over to pick up the kernels, making sure my ass was in full view. I had decided on tight black booty short and a tight see through spandex under shirt for my pajamas. That's what he gets for wanting to be in control. I threw his pajamas at him, and watched as he tried to lazily catch them.  
"Look at what you did. You made a mess. Go change, and I'll pick up the rest." I said plainly, watching him confidently nod and he turned around to the bathroom. I picked up all the kernels and threw them in the trash. Could he make less of a mess? Tate was taking a long time to change, what a girl, so I decided to make more popcorn to make up for our loss. I pulled out some vodka and made my favorite, vodka four olives. I found a hidden pack of cigarettes, and thought, "Damn, this is the life." The popcorn had finished popping and Tate still wasn't back. I pouted, it's been fifteen minutes and I'm an impatient person. I walked to the bathroom and creaked open the door, not wanting to create a speculation. Through the crack in the door, I could see Tate jerking off with his eyes clamped shut and could help but laugh. I tried to slide down the door, but ended up tripping on my own foot. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and Tate is staring at me while fumbling with his dick to get back in his pants.  
"V-violet? What the fuck are you doing here? You can't just invade my privacy!" Tate was fuming and I just rolled my eyes. What I really wanted to do was jump on him and take him in, but I thought better not.  
"What were you thinking about?" I coyly asked, while slowly walking closer to him. Whatever reminisces of a blush he had was gone now, and I envied his ability to keep calm.  
"You," He rasped, and started to kiss my neck, "in those tight shorts. With that tight shirt. And that sexy bra. And the way you whine my name." By now I'm just moaning in his face when I realize I can't take it anymore. I stare Tate in the eyes and looks up at me.  
"Ok, so you've been torturing me long enough. Are we going to fuck or not?" I dead panned, praying he'd say yes. Instead, he put his index finger to my lips and said the same thing as earlier.  
"We're watching a movie." I strolled into the kitchen to grab my vodka. I'd probably need it, seeing as Tate hadn't seen a single movie since 1994. I watched Tate concoct his own drink consisting of orange juice, banana crème, and vodka on the rocks. I laughed at the weird mixture and all he said was, "Back in the day, we called this the 'After Sex'." I laughed sarcastically and pulled him down on the couch. We automatically positioned ourselves so that his crotch was poking my ass, and that my hair was tickling my nose.  
"How tall are you, Tate?"  
"I dunno, 5"9 something like that. What about you?"  
"Forever 5"3 and a quarter inches." He laughed, called me a midget, and pressed play. The credits rolled and from the beginning music I could tell it was an eighties movie. I had seen it before and it, in fact, is my favorite movie.  
Tate had chosen The Breakfast Club.

After the movie finished, I couldn't keep my hands to myself. There was something about Judd Nelson that got me in the mood. Tate picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. Once there, he plopped my on my bed. His face and tone turned suddenly serious. When we got up to my room, he put my iPod in its dock, and started playing Radiohead. The smooth sounds of "Molasses" really got me in the mood, even if it's about some dark shit. I hummed along, and Tate cut me off.  
"Listen, Violet, I'm tired of your shit. We're not 'making love' or any of that fairy tale shit. I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to like it, because all of us are sick little fucks who only care for pleasure. But, I have some rules. I was gentle with you the first time, but now you're tainted Violet, so I can do whatever I want. Rule number one; don't tell me what to do. If you do, I'll probably do the opposite. The only exception to this rule is 'keep on fucking me' because I am not going to stop. Rule number two, don't hold back. Let your screams out, even if it means waking up everyone in the house. Rule three, do what I say, and remember that I'm always in control. And rule number four, always say please and thank you." He commanded, and I found myself snickering at the last rule. No way in hell was I going to say please or thank you. He saw me laughing and turned scary.  
"What the _hell_ are you laughing at?" He demanded. I didn't want him to yell at me, so I just shrugged. He looked as if he was going to rip my throat out, so I just kissed him. He kissed me back and slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring. I put my hands at the hem of his shirt. He smacked my hands away, and I forgot the stupid fucking rules.  
"Rule three: I'm in control." He grunted, and tore off my shirt. I looked in awe at him with his newly found anger, and it turned me on. I bit my lip as he started by sucking my neck and went further down until he reached my breasts. He swiftly took off my bra and started to rub and suck my nipples, slightly fondling each breast.  
I felt my hand slide down to touch his dick, but he slapped my hand away again. Now I was pissed, and decided to use his own rules against him, just to spite him.  
"Oh, damn it Tate! You're going so fast! Slow down! Don't take off your shirt or your pants! Don't fuck me!" I feigned innocence and he stared at me with a cold look in his eyes. I was on the verge of laughter, but knew it would piss him off, so I stayed silent.  
"You want me to go faster? Fine." He ripped off my shorts and his shirt almost simultaneously. I had an urge suck every part of his body, and I basically did. First his lips then his neck, then his ear, all the while he was heading south. Through my panties, I could feel his warm fingers probing. I tried not to buck up onto his fingers, and to focus on kissing him. Tate pushed away my panties and discarded them with our other clothes. He rubbed his fingers around a bit.  
"God, Vi. You're so fucking wet!" He commented. I blushed a little and felt a finger slide in. Tate was going at a snail's pace and it was sickening me. I tried not to scream as he hit a sweet spot, but it was hard to convey my obvious attraction. I gyrated onto his finger and he went even slower.  
"Nuh-uh-uh. Rule umber three is hard to follow, huh? Oh and follow rule two closer." He added another finger with saying this and a moan escaped my lips. He was still going slower than my grandfather, and I needed him to go faster. "Oh Tate! Fuck me, Tate!" I grunted, hoping he'd take the hint. He slid in yet another finger and I felt as though I would burst.  
"Rule number four, Vi. Say please, and I'll make you cum." He grunted, thrusting his fingers through my folds. I couldn't hold on any longer.  
"Please, Tate! Please let me cum!" I practically screamed, and Tate went faster. I gyrated and bucked my hips up into his fingers and I felt myself coming the brim when he pulled out.  
"What the fuck Tate! I said please and followed your dumb ass rules." I whined to him as he fumbled with the buttons on his jeans.  
"I'm sorry," he sarcastically muttered, "I thought you would want to cum with me in you." I pursed my lips because he was right. He was only in his boxers now, and I could see his massive erection through his boxers. It took all my willpower not to reach out and grab his cock, but I resisted. He slowly slid off his boxers and touched his member to my pussy.  
"I'm going to go slow, and then faster. Got it?" Tate explained shortly, and I nodded. He grabbed my hips and slowly pushed himself in. I groaned and moaned quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. Tate stopped less than halfway through.  
"Violet, rule number two. Don't hold back." He grunted and continued. I wrapped my arms around his neck and coaxed him forward a bit. He either didn't notice or didn't care anymore, because he let me off without comment. By now, Tate was fully engulfed in me. He slowly pumped in and out, and I found myself moaning his name.  
"Taaate…I want more!" I whined, wishing he'd go faster. Instead, he went slower and I wanted to slap him in the face. I decided to scrape my nails into his back to hopefully make him feel the pain he was emotionally inflicting on me. Tate picked up the pace, and I was mewling with pleasure. He found a spot within me that made me see stars and I screeched his name in the night.  
"TAAAATE!" He stared at me and pumped in and out, hitting the same spot every time. My orgasm was building up, and I could tell his was, too. I tried to hold on as long as I could, but a wave of pleasure fell over me. I shuddered and saw galaxies with Tate still humping the absolute shit out of me.  
"Fuuuck Tate! Fuck it feels so good Tate!" I purred, panting as he still trusted himself in and out, his orgasm coming to a peak.  
"Oh Violet!" He sung my name out when he came inside me, and it felt so good. We were both panting and sweaty, fucking is hard work. I loved the way he said my name when he came, like I was the only girl in the world.  
"T-thank you, Tate." I muttered, fulfilling his rules. We stayed there in my bed for a while, not talking just kissing and touching each other.  
I liked drawing shapes on Tate and having him guess what I was drawing. Usually I drew weird things like skills and penguins and shit, but this time I drew a flower. He guessed immediately right because the damn fucker was always right, but he asked questions about it.  
"What type of flower?" He asked, genuinely curious. I had no fucking clue, and that's what I told him. He remarked that since it had five points, it couldn't be a rose or a tulip. I slowly drifted to sleep as he explained the differences of flowers and their points, falling asleep happy for the first time in eleven years.

One Week Later- October 30th

"Vi, wake up. We need to plan for tomorrow." Tate shook me awake and I gave him a dirty look. I was pretty sore from a nice fucking we had last night and it was fucking nine in the morning.  
"How about no. Wake me up at twelve." I grumbled into my pillow and felt Tate sit down near me. I thought he was going to talk to me more, but instead he dived at me and started tickling me.  
"TATE! FUCKING STO-AHAHAHAHA!" Tate had found my most ticklish place and I was going to get him. His hands were all around my body and I couldn't even form words of how much torture I was in. In order to get him off me, I decided to fake cry. He immediately stopped and asked me if I was ok. I took his vulnerability and flipped him over, pinning his shoulders to my bed.  
"Tsk tsk tsk…I wonder where Tate is ticklish." I mocked him as I ran my hands up and down his arms. He almost blushed, but kept a straight face for me. I could see through the layers of Tate as if he was invisible, though. I knew he had a secret place that would be hilarious if I somehow found it.  
"Maybe his- stomach?" I asked, grabbing his perfect belly. He stared at me with a straight face and knew it wasn't it. I tried his feet, under his armpits, even the back of his neck but to no prevail. Then I remembered a place.  
"Hmmm…maybe Tate is most ticklish on his kneecaps?" I faux wondered out loud as I watched Tate's eyes widen. I slowly walked my fingers toward his knees and grabbed them tight. Tate let out a girly squeal and contracted his body to get away from me. His squeal caused me to fall off the bed in laughter and it took a good five minutes to recollect myself.  
After we both recovered, he pecked me on the lips and I grabbed his back. We'd only been together for a week, and tomorrow is Halloween. That means I'll probably have to watch him die more than once, and I don't know if I have the mental stability to watch more death. I think the sudden realization flooded over my face, because he stopped kissing me then.  
"What's the matter?" He asked imploringly, caressing my face. I shrugged, not wanting to show my vulnerabilities. He let it go, and pulled my arm to go downstairs. I begrudgingly followed in my pajamas and was surprised myself to find blueberry pancakes waiting for me on the table. My favorite.  
"Who made these?" I asked, and Tate just grinned. I raised an eyebrow, "What time did you wake up? I never knew you could cook." He blushed, and shrugged. I could tell he was pleased with himself, and he deserved it.  
"I woke up at five or six to look up the recipe and it took me a few trial runs to get them right, but they taste pretty good." He said, and I gave him a side hug. They simply looked delicious, and I didn't hesitate to dig in. Even the smell was mouthwatering. We sat in silence, well silence minus my chewing. He already poured me a glass of orange juice and I smiled in thanks.  
"How did you know these were my favorite?" I asked, this time genuinely curious. He but his lip and blushed a little bit.  
"W-well, what woke me up was you. You started mumbling 'blueberry pancakes' and then you got up and started scratching me. I still have the marks to prove it." Tate just laughed, but now I was concerned. This house had basically taken control of my body, and though I appreciated the pancakes, I didn't want to do anything in my sleep that I regretted.  
"Baby, it would help a lot if you could wake me up if I ever did it again." I smiled at him. He laughed and pointed at my teeth. I looked at the mirror over the fireplace to see my teeth stained blue. Tate hugged me from behind and I tilted my neck so I could look him in the eyes.  
"You know I love you, right?" I muttered, before kissing him. I turned around to face him and his arms crept up behind me. He picked me up so I straddled his hips, and we stood there, standing, kissing. I felt his tongue lapping up the sweet blueberries on my teeth, and I leaned into him, pushing all my weight onto his abdomen. We were in pure bliss. Until Moira cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me miss and mister, but I have to clean. Unless you want to help, of course." She explained sternly. Tate and I looked at each other and grinned. Once again, he took my hand and led me somewhere, this time outside.  
"Holy shit, I haven't been outside in a long time!" I exclaimed, as I looked around. Everything had changed. The pavement was black and smooth, the trees unnaturally green, the sky bluer, the sun more yellow, everything seemed brighter and happier. Tate led me to the gazebo and we sat down. I laid down so that my back was over his lap and he started to play with my hair.  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked, the words coming out softly. I thought for a second. What did I want to do? I knew what I didn't want to do. I didn't want to see Tate die. I didn't want to see Tate be tortured. I didn't want to see Tate be taunted.  
"I guess I want to go out and buy some cigarettes. My stock is running low. And maybe a slutty costume so we can sneak into a club…and Christmas presents. And your birthday present." I decided, leaving out how I didn't want to see Tate die. He just smiled at me, and I asked him the same question.  
"Huh. Well, I'd love to see that costume, and I guess I'll buy presents…but I have some business to take care of." He said grimly, and I felt the tears spring in my eyes. I couldn't let him go. I couldn't lose him again, even if it was just for a few hours. He should be able to enjoy his one day of freedom, not suffer. He saw me crying lightly and brushed away my tears. I pulled him in tighter, never wanting to let go. He hushed me and told me it was ok. It wasn't. It isn't.  
"Please, spend the day with me. You can let them do whatever they want in the early hours of the morning or late hours. Preferably late, because you deserve a night out." I managed out, but I bet it sounded like a strangled bird because I was choking on my own tears. He nodded, and continued to stroke my hair. It was eerily calming, me crying, and Tate relaxing me. It was dysfunctional yet perfect for us.  
I somehow fell asleep on Tate and felt really bad about it. He must've sat in the same position for an hour or two, because when I woke up he sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Good morning. Well, more like good evening. It's 5." He explained and pointed to the sun. "Wanna watch the sunset?" I grinned and agreed, and he led me to the roof. I loved our roof, it was open and sturdy. Tate grabbed a blanket from my room and laid it out on the roof. We laid down synchronized and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his shoulder and neck.  
"Did I say anything or do anything while I was asleep" I asked him, scared of the answer. I hoped the answer was no. When I was little, I was a chronic sleep walker and talker. I blurted out random things in my sleep. I once woke up crying on my sofa down stairs in Boston because I had a dream I was marrying Johnny Depp and it wasn't real. So yeah, I have sleep problems. The weird part is that technically I don't have to sleep, and it's been my option to sleep. It's crazy what this house can do.  
"You said my name, twice. The first time softly, and the second louder. It was weird though, you called me Tate Langdon instead of just Tate." He explained and rubbed my arm gently. Tate always had a way of calming me down even in the tensest situations. I guess it was all part of his charm.  
"Ok, just Tate. I never knew you liked to be called just Tate." I joked, trying to make our conversation a little bit lighter. I have a tendency to make conversations sadder and altogether ruin the happy vibe. Tate just laughed and put his arm around me. We watched the sun set, and it was beautiful. It reminded me of the day we saw the sunrise together, the day I told him to go away. I had told Tate to go away on many occasions, and he had just told me to go away that once. I wish he'd make me go away more often, because I want to know what it feels like.  
"You're really quiet Vi, is something wrong? If you're worried about tomorrow, stop right now because there's nothing you can do to fix that, but if it's something else, tell me. I want to help." Tate offered sincerely, and I gave in.  
"I'm scared Tate. I'm not scared of anything, but this house has taken over. It's making me have these weird feelings and controlling me, and I feel like a fucking puppet. Oh, and it doesn't help that I hold power in this relationship. Tell me to go away, Tate. Tell me you don't want me. Treat me like I'm a piece of shit. I want to know how that feels. I have done it to you so many times, I deserve it right back at me. Months ago, you told me that maybe I needed to change, and I'm up for it. I'm ready. Tell me to go away." I admitted at first sheepishly, but ended boldly. I could trust Tate with everything (other than my fucking love life apparently) and he needed to know that. Tate looked really uncomfortable, and that made me almost happy.  
"Vi, I can't. I love you." He said earnestly, and stared me in the eyes. I stood up and started to pace.  
"No Tate. You don't love me. I betrayed you. I lied to you. I made you change. I made you wait. I told you to go away. I don't deserve you Tate; now tell me to _go away_." I yelled at him, and now I was frustrated. Why couldn't he listen? Once again, Tate just stared me down. His dark eyes made me feel guilty, like they knew I did something bad. On the contrary, I've done many things bad.  
"That's the house talking through you Violet. You're perfect, the perfect person for me. I'm nothing compared to you. And I won't tell you to go away. I never will again, unless you say something really dumb." He tried to make light out of it, but I started to cry again. Holy shit, when did I become such a pussy? I sat down next to him and just sobbed into his shoulder. I cried until there was nothing left to cry and the sun had left the horizon. It was dusk, my favorite time of day.  
"Tate, this may sound like a silly question, but do you think if you told yourself to go away, would your teleport or create a paradox?" I asked, done with the bullshit conversation we had earlier. Tate just chuckled and said we should try it out later.  
"But for now, let's get some early sleep. After all, the dead can walk tomorrow, and we need to be all over the place." Tate laughed, and I laughed with him. It was perfect. He was perfect. For now, life was perfect.

**Ok, so this took about three days to write and I'm finally finishing at 12:43 am, but I'm really happy with it. I'm hoping that the next chapter (Halloween) will be the last, but I might even drag it out longer. I don't know yet for sure.****  
****Reviews are appreciated and thanks for all the reviews so far! You all make me feel lucky to have such an awesome fandom as you! Oh- and a question. What do you think the next season of AHS will be? I want it to be a carnival/circus…tell me in the reviews what you want it to be!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long to be updated: I had a busy weekend. For everyone who wants me to update faster, I'm sorry but I'm still in school for about 6-7 hours and then about 1-2 hours of homework, and plus sleep is only about seven hours left to write. Which is more than enough, but I'm a busy person. I know I shouldn't be making excuses, so let's just start now.**

I was standing in the middle of my old middle schools gym, on four red mats. My eighth grade student body was standing around me. I suddenly remembered that I entered the annual Lip Sync contest, and the music started to play. A good drum beat and bass guitar started to play, and I knew what it was. Foster the People's 'Pumped Up Kicks'. I started to mouth the lyrics, but they were different. Instead of Robert, it was Tate. When the song was finished, everyone clapped and I pulled out a handgun.  
I shot everyone.

I woke up in a cold sweat, crying. Tate woke up immediately next to me and held me tight. He rubbed my shoulders and told me it was alright. I wouldn't describe it as a dream or a nightmare. It was a fantasy.

"Vi, what is it? Are the voices back?" Tate asked, concerned, "You were humming and smiling in your sleep. I thought you were happy, and then you woke up and started to cry." A look of terror spread across my face. I _enjoyed_ it? I did.

"I-I dreamed of shooting up my old middle school in Boston. And I liked it." I replied honestly, because lying would get me nowhere anymore. He looked sad, and that made me sad. His Violet was becoming more and more tainted.

"Shhh, it's ok. Hey. It's Halloween! Let's have some fun!" He smiled, and I snuggled. He hugged me again, and pecked me on the lips. I ran my hands through his hair, and momentarily forgot about my fantasy. The sky was still dark, but we could still go anywhere we wanted.

"What time is it?" I asked, walking away from the house for the first time in three years. I didn't go out for Halloween ever since a guy tried to force me to have sex with him in a bathroom stall. But with Tate, I would feel safe.

"It's….4:34 in the morning. How 'bout we grab some cash and drive to a mall or something?" He asked, and I frowned. _Drive_? We didn't have a car since we died. I assume he saw a wave of confusion cloud my face, so he waved his hands explained, "Don't worry, I'll get my old car from my mom- er Constance's house." He lowered his eyes. I bit my lip, because that's the first time I heard him refer to Constance as something other than her name or cocksucker. I couldn't believe that someone as perfect as Tate had such large family issues. There was an awkward silence, so I walked to my room, where I hid my money. I still had money from when I was alive and from the money I had stolen from previous house owners. Tate had disappeared, so I took this chance to count my money.

"335, 336, 337- oh hi Tate. What's with the pillow case?" My eyes trailed up to see Tate with a pillow case full of something. He dumped it out on my bed, and money poured out of it. I looked at him in awe. Before I could ask any questions, he smiled.

"I've been here longer than you Vi." Was all he said, and I ran up and hugged him. He picked me up, and turned me around. Apparently, my squealing woke up the baby because just then we heard a loud cry, coming from my parents' bedroom. My mom came into my room with a bathrobe and a stern look on her face.

"Could you settle down a bit? We want Henry to sleep a little bit more before we go trick or treating." Vivien looked us up and down, started to say something else, and stopped herself. I didn't give a shit, and neither did Tate. We counted our money, and our grand total was $7,927.34. I didn't contribute much, but Tate had insisted we shared the money.

Tate grabbed my hand, and we walked down the stairs and out the front door. Tate sat me down on the steps and told me to wait here. I knew he was going over _there_. At least he was considerate enough to know that I didn't want to see the demon spawn and a cocksucking baby-demon stealer. The second he walked out the front gates, I got up and started looking around the lawn. I looked through the window to the basement and saw all the ghosts. Hayden was primping and doing her hair with Elizabeth. They had seemed to get along well. Charles and Nora were in a heated conversation in the corner, and Nora was hitting Charles on the shoulders. Travis was watching Angie and Margaret sleep, and Lorraine was quietly talking to Hugo. The twins were awake, making a map of things to do, and I saw my name on a list. I guess I should avoid them today. Patrick was walking behind Chad, trying to apologize for whatever he did now. I bet he probably banged Dallas. Speaking of Dallas, he and Fiona were absent. It was eerily calming to see everyone so peaceful, but I could see the worry, the hate, the neglect, the sorrow, the coldness in their eyes. Nobody's eyes were happy.

I walked back to the front porch, and Tate was still gone. I wondered and worried if he had gotten in a fight with her. Holy fuck, what if he saw _him_? I was psyching myself out; I just needed to calm down. When I had finally sat down and closed my eyes, someone clamped their hands over my eyes and picked me up over his shoulders. I kicked everywhere I could, and tried to scream. Whoever held me captive let me go and smiled cheekily, all dimples.

"I scared you." Tate commented cockily, and brushed my hair out of my face. I slapped him in the face, and fumed.

"You asshole! I was worried about you! I thought she had killed you- or worse, kept you captive! Don't do that again, you little shit!" I tried to be dramatic, but ended up laughing out the last few words. He pulled me in for a deep kiss, and picked me up again, never breaking our kiss. I was pressed up against his car, and he sucked on my neck. I slightly grinded against him, and I felt his member poking against me. I moaned in pure ecstasy, and then he stopped. What a fucking tease.

"I don't want to fuck today; we can fuck any day, every day, and all day." He explained, and I rolled my eyes. What a pussy. I opened his car door, and holy shit it was a nice car.

"Constance thought she could buy my affection. Boy was she fucking wrong." He said softly, rubbing his hands on the dashboard. "I still love this car though. '94 Mazda RX-7. 225 horsepower. What I said to Constance after she gave me the keys was, "Who'd you suck off to get this?" And instead of yelling at me, she smiled." I loved the car, too. It was vintage, and the black interior contrasted the white exterior beautifully. The car sounded like it hasn't been driven in centuries, but the engine purred smoothly across the smooth black pavement. Tate flipped on the radio, shuddered as some pop shit came on, and popped in a cassette tape. He fast forwarded it to track two. Creep by Radiohead started playing softly, and I turned it up.

"This reminds me a lot of us. I felt like a creep when I watched you sleep. I wished I was as special as you. And I thought, I don't belong here. I wanted control. I wanted a perfect body so you could be physically attracted to me. I wanted a perfect soul that you could see past my homicidal tendencies. I listened to this song a lot when we weren't talking to each other." Tate choked out, on the verge of tears. I felt my eyes water up, because it was so beautiful. He had such a way with words, and I hated when he brought up when we weren't speaking. I put my hand on the gearshift, on top of his. He pulled over to a deserted mall parking lot, and he parked. The car clock said 6:00am and the mall opened early at 7:00am.

"Well, we have some time to spare. Did you hear on the news that Dunkin Donuts moved out here?" I questioned excitedly. I hadn't had Dunkin Donuts in eleven years, but I used to have it every morning before school in Boston. Tate had a confused look on his face.

"What's that?" He asked, and I laughed at him. I forgot that Dunkin Donuts was a mainly east coast coffee shop. I spotted the famous pink and orange logo just across the street, so I told him to pull over there. When we walked in the doors, the homey scent of coffee and donuts filled my sinuses. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pure bliss.

"What? It's not like you had sex." Tate whispered in my ear, and I scoffed.

"You're right, it was better." I retorted, and he was clearly pissed off. I ordered an iced apple cider and red velvet donut, and Tate got a coffee coolatta with a shot of espresso. We shared, and waited until the mall opened in the parking lot.

To pass time, I asked, "Wanna play truth or dare?" Tate shrugged and nodded. It wasn't like we had anything better to do.

"I'm up first because I asked if you wanted to play. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stand outside and scream, "I love buttsex!" Right now." I challenged, and Tate's eyes went wide.

"Fine." He countered mouth slack. I could barely contain my laughter as he walked out of the car. After he walked out, I locked all the doors with his back turned.

"I love buttsex." He meekly said, not nearly loud enough. He turned around, and tried to get back in. I laughed at his attempts.

"You're going to have to be louder than that, or you're gonna freeze your fucking ass off!" I jested, and laughed in his face.

"I LOVE BUTTSEX!" Tate screamed into the dark morning, and I fell over laughing. I beeped the horn a couple of times to draw attention to ourselves, but I doubt anyone heard us. I unlocked the car again and Tate came back in, blushing furiously.

"My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmmmm…have you ever gone skinny dipping?" After he asked, I blushed. I remembered when I was fourteen I had found a hot spring a couple of miles away from my house. I invited my then best friend to come with me and she dared me to go skinny dipping. Then she left with my clothes.

"Yup and it was awful." Was all I said.

"When? Where?" He interrogated, but I just shook my head.

"That's a different question. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you do when we weren't talking?" I asked softly and cautiously. Tate looked uncomfortable, and I felt guilty. I'm such a fucking idiot, why did I have to ask _that_ question?

"Well…I listened to Radiohead. I didn't play with Beau a lot because you were always there. I secured the ties that were broken between your parents and me. They took me in…like I was their son or something. You're very lucky, Vi." Tate answered, and I felt ashamed.

"I don't deserve them. They are great parents, and I ignored them." I whispered in sudden realization. Tate wrapped his hands around my shoulders and rubbed them lightly. He was trying to comfort me, but I had to apologize to my parents soon. Not now, but soon.

"Truth or dare." Tate muttered, brushing my hair out of my face. I looked him in the eyes and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to shoplift something once we get in the mall."

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare _you_ to get kicked out of the mall when we're done shopping. But don't threaten anyone or get the police involved." I decided, knowing it would be a riot to see Tate be yelled at. Right then, the mall security opened the doors and we walked in hand in hand. The security raised an eyebrow at us early birds, but didn't comment on us.

"Ok, so who do we need to buy for? Me, you, my mom and dad, Henry, Moira, Beau, and I think I'm going to get something for Elizabeth because she's not as much of a bigot as she used to be." I informed Tate, and he looked taken aback. He wasn't much of a planner. We first went to Sears to get a new vacuum and cleaning supplies for Moira, four new dresses for Vivien, three psychology books for Ben, and cute baby clothes for Henry. When we were at the register, I noticed how everything changed. There was no cashier, just a scanner. I pressed the 'cash' button on the machine, and the fucking thing malfunctioned. A worker came over, and commented that she hadn't seen people use _actual_ money. I squinted my eyes in confusion, and she explained that everybody had credit cards and there was no need for money.

"Thanks…do you pronounce your name Pad-mur-ee-ka?" I asked, noting her name tag that wrote "Padmerica".

"Exactly! My mom decided that I just _had_ to be unique. I couldn't just be Karmiac like half the other girls now a day." She laughed, and I faked one. Damn, America really had a need to be special. Tate put his arm around my neck as we walked down the mall. Stores that I had never heard of lined the mall. I spotted a Sephora and almost ran into it, expecting something familiar. Right after I walked in, I regretted it. Everything was so…hi-tech. Everything was touch screen, and the people had the weirdest fashion sense. Tate looked unimpressed and bored, so I asked him to go get a new TV and more presents. He gladly agreed and pecked me on the lips before he left, saying he'd call me when he was done. I bought a bunch of new makeup for Elizabeth and me, and left for the next dreaded store. Victoria's Secret.

The store was so frilly and pink, it almost made me vomit. I grabbed black lace lingerie and tried them on. They fit well enough, so I bought them, chocolate body frosting, new perfume, and another set of red lingerie. I hoped Tate would be happy with my purchases. I decided to pick up Tate's gift at the Apple Store. I felt extremely old walking in there and asking what each and every product did. I remember when I was alive everyone had an iPhone 3. Now they had an iPhone 8. A lot happens in eleven years.

"Excuse me? Can you load, like, a bunch of songs on at once? Like all of an album or artist?" I asked sheepishly to an employee named Dalonyn. He wrinkled his eyebrows and frowned a little. My question probably made no sense to him.

"Well, we can load certain mix tapes on the new iPod Nano 7G. We can make playlists of certain music pertaining to a single artist/song but it would take a while to order." He explained, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll take the Nano one. Do you mail?"

I was happy for once. I'd gotten my gifts, and all I had to wait for was Tate. Since he was going to call me, I had time to spare. What the hell, I'll buy some new clothes. I walked into a Hot Topic (holy shit they still had these!) and found tons of weird crap. A whole wall was of 00's pop sensation t-shirts, and the shit at the front of the store was all modern clothes. Apparently, a band called "The Homicidal Gorilla's" was all the rage now. What a fucked up world.

At the back of the store, there was some Nirvana, Radiohead, and even Morrissey shirts on sale. I bought twelve shirts for just under thirty dollars, and again an employee was surprised with the cash.

I bought four new pairs of converse (two for Tate, two for me), new jeans for the both of us, and some shirts for Tate. I was sitting in the food court when Tate finally texted me.

_**Tate**__ (8:07): Remember, yoi still need to shoplift somrthinf_

_**Violet**__ (8:08): Having trouble with your keyboard? And yeah, I know. You still need to get kicked out._

_**Tate**__ (8:10): I havr obnoiusxly large thumfs. Meet me at tge Macy's syore._

_**Violet **__(8:11): Holy shit, you're a slow typist. Don't bother replying: ill meet you there_

I stood outside Macy's, waiting for Tate to appear. He came barreling down the corridor, but no one was here so no one gave a shit. His arms were full of shopping bags, and I snorted at the mental picture of Tate running in high heels with all those bags.

"What's so funny?" He asked, running up next to me.

"Oh, nothing. Come on, let's go to a CVS. I need to shoplift some shit."

He followed me into the closest CVS. I was nervous, because I knew they upped the security system from when I used to shoplift. It was just a phase, but I stole a lot when I was eleven to fourteen. We walked in, hand in hand, and then split apart "looking" for different things. I decided I could use some more perfume and blush, so I nonchalantly plopped some in my purse. Nothing happened, so I cautiously continued. I saw some black and red nail polish, so I took that too. But, you can't have nail polish and no nail polish remover, so I grabbed a bottle. I had forgotten what a rush that stealing gave you. I didn't want to look suspicious, so using some tricks I got when I was thirteen from a guy named Reefer (no joke), I grabbed a bottle of diet Dr. Pepper and went up to the register. Apparently, CVS was the only store that had the old fashioned cashiers, but I wasn't complaining. The old lady (whose name was Monica, normal enough) rung me up and wished me a good day. I whistled for Tate to follow me out the door, and he came like a puppy running for a treat. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors, only to hear a shrill beeping.

_Shit!_ I thought, thinking they had x-ray vision nowadays. But Monica just waved me off and complained that those machines were always going haywire. The second I got out of that store, I taunted Tate.

"I am the best at shoplifting. Five years, and I've only been caught once. Come on, let's get you kicked out. I have some plans for later today that I'll _maybe_ tell you about if you're a good boy." I teased, but Tate just smiled, again, all dimples. He took the lead, and I had a feeling he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He grasped my hand and pulled me up the escalator. By now, more people had filled the mall, buying last minute candy and costumes. I hoped that Tate's plan wasn't too crazy; I didn't need attention brought to me. Tate sat down on a bench, and pulled me on top of him. He pulled my mouth to his and I wrapped my arms around his back. Between our kisses, he muttered, "Let me do all the work…_I'm_ the one getting kicked out…not you." I laughed into his mouth and relaxed my muscles. He bit my bottom lip, and it took all my willpower not to moan out his name. Tate laid down on the bench and pulled me on top of him, making our presence quiet a spectacle. As a lady passed, I heard her comment, "When I was their age, I had my boy take me to a private place before we went crazy."

I scoffed in my head, and continued kissing Tate. His tongue was swirling around my mouth, and his arms were exploring up and down my body. I really hoped I wasn't crushing him, but he didn't say anything about it. He started to moan my name to create a scene.

"Viiiiolet! Oh Vi, I need you." He sung out, not afraid to vocalize his lust. I continued kissing him, and a crowd started to form around us. To add to the embarrassment, I nudged my knee to his crotch. I'm pretty sure Tate liked it, because his eyes were closed the next time he kissed me. Before I knew it, a man in a white security guard uniform was tapping my shoulder. Shit.

"Uh- can you two love birds take it somewhere else? Some customers are complaining of the ruckus you're causing, and we can't have our consumers uncomfortable or unhappy." He explained, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"But without my Violet, I'd be uncomfortable and unhappy," Tate protested, and I bit my lip to stop my blush. "You're stopping young love! I'm a customer, too! And I need my Violet more than everything else." The crowd was eating this up, and a few young girls audibly sighed in awe. What fucking weirdoes.

"Son...I-it's just that you should keep your so-called love more private. There's no reason to cause a debacle." I felt bad for the guard now; it was definitely the first time he had tried to explain to a 17 year old boy to keep it in his pants.

"_So-called?_ Sir, I assure you that our love is the real deal. And I will keep it as public as possible so that everyone realizes that they don't have to be perfect to find love. I mean, look at me! I look like I stepped out of a 90's grunge magazine. How do _I_ deserve anyone as beautiful and gorgeous as my Vi? That's right, I don't. My Violet loves me for my personality, and the fact that I can make her scream in bed." Tate tiraded earnestly, then winked. I was blushing furiously now, and the girls who had been cooing earlier were looking at Tate with a half I-love-you look, and half what-the-fuck-was-that? look. The security guard bit his lip and cleared his throat.

"Young man, I-I think that you should leave the premises with or without y-you're girl. And if you don't, I'm afraid we'll have to call the actual police and they'll have a talk to you about discretion. You decide, boy." The audience booed him, and the officer put his hands up in protest. Tate walked in front of me and pulled me into a piggy back ride. He ran faster than lightning (I had forgotten he was on the track team) throughout the mall screaming. The security guard had ran after us for a while, but gave up as Tate ran out into the parking lot. He spun me around and started kissing me again. I clutched my legs together, pulling him in tighter, and we were perfectly synchronized in movements. He pulled away, and reminded me that I had plans for him. I sighed, and we put all the bags away.

"It was a nice touch that you kept on saying _my_ Violet instead of Violet." I rubbed my lips together and batted my eyes at him. Tate laughed.

"That's because you are my Violet. You're all mine, and no one else is allowed to have you, ever. Unless, you let them." He blushed, and I kissed him again. He drove us back to the cursed house, and we hid the presents in my closet under an old duvet.

"So…where are we going?" Tate asked faux innocently.

"Oh no no no. You are not we asking the surprise out of me. Not this time. It takes roughly forty five minutes to get there, though. So you'll have a lot of time to guess." I remarked, and Tate pouted. He was adorable when he pouted. No, he was always adorable. It's those god damn dimples, which he must've gotten from Hugo, because Constance was an absolute frog.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, and started rubbing around. I couldn't help but giggle at his self-consciousness.

"No, I was just wondering how anyone could have such an angelic face as you."

"Look in a mirror, and then you'll see a face twice as angelic as mine." He muttered as my heart melted. He softly placed his lips on mine, and this was a new experience. We weren't rushing or in any hurry, we were tender. Gentle. Until Ben walked in.

"What the _hell_do you think you two are doing? Violet, I told you to stay away from him!" He fumed. Tate cowered, but I stood my ground.

"Funny you say that, because right after that we had sweet, hot sex two doors down from you." I jested, and Ben lunged for my throat. I was so surprised; I didn't even try to fight back. His strong arms grasped around my throat, and I tried to cry for help, but only gargles noises came out. I shut my eyes right, and hoped I'd wake up alive again before it was too late for my plans.

Before I knew it, the pressure on my throat subsided and I opened my eyes. Tate stood there, with a guilty look on his face and my old alarm clock in his hands.

"I don't think I killed him…I think he's just knocked out." He said nervously, obviously not wanting to be back on Ben's bad side. I crouched to the ground to see if Ben was breathing, and he was.

"I can't believe he fucking did that. What a shit head of a father. Here, help me hoist him on the bed. Then, we can write him a nasty letter of how not the fuck with us." I growled devilishly, and Tate grinned. I pulled out a college ruled notebook and ripped out a piece of paper. I was immensely pissed off, so I had Tate write the letter, but all in my words.

_Hey you shithead of a father,_

_ How does it feel waking up in the bed of the daughter you just _tried _to strangle? Not pretty fucking good, I would assume. Well, since you clearly don't agree with my views on Tate, I can assure you that we won't be speaking with each other until you forgive Tate. Not only will I not talk to you until then, whenever I fucking see your face I will screech go away. If you so much as fucking _dare _to lay a hand on Tate, I will have Dr. Montgomery preform a vasectomy and autopsy on you: without any painkillers. How do you feel? You lost just lost your only daughter, and the closest thing you'll ever have to a son. Oh, and I'm telling Vivien of this "predicament". I will bet you right here and now that you'll be in the doghouse for a while. If you're ready to apologize at any moment, I am willing to accept: on my terms._

_You will abide my decision for loving Tate: he completes me and makes me happy in ways you and Vivien never could._

_You won't kill either of us or hurt us in any way._

_You won't have any other ghost try to kill us._

_You won't have any other ghosts try to break us up._

_Now to make sure you fully understand what Tate and I plan to do, I'm going to tell you all the details. We plan on going to a sleazy bar, get a couple of fake I.D.'s and party. Then, later on, maybe we'll invite a couple of guys and girls into the bathroom with us and have a little "party", if you will. Maybe, I'll take some pictures so you can see how much fun we had. Well, we better get going. See you later, you son of a bitch._

_Love,_

_Your tainted daughter_

Tate laughed as he wrote the letter, and I only had to knock out Ben twice before we finished. We placed it next to him on the bed, and for good measure I punched him in the nose. Tate put two fingers on his nose, and chuckled.

"For such a small girl, you sure pack a punch. Definitely broken." I laughed at my father's misfortune, and walked out of the room arm in arm with Tate. Tate cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So…um…we're not actually going into a bar…right?" He asked, hopefully. I held in my laughter and masked my emotions with a serious face.

"Of course we are….._not_! I wouldn't expose my little Tate-r tot to such scary bars!" I smirked and teased. He released a sigh of relief and blushed. I continued, "But, we'll have to get some fake I.D's. I have mine from high-school, but it fucking says 1990, and I certainly don't look like a thirty year old." Tate laughed, and skipped over to the computer. After pulling up various websites, he settled on one that looked promising. All I can say is thank the lord for the pretentious little DMV shits that were currently living in this house, or we wouldn't of have license paper.

"Keep my name as Violet Harmon and yours as Tate Langdon, but put my year as 1999 and yours as '97. You look a tad older than me, so it'll do." I ordered, and Tate followed my instructions. With a sigh, he typed in "Harmon".

"Why can't it be Violet Langdon?" He purred, dejectedly. I frowned, and his voice almost made me break into thousands of pieces.

"It isn't because I don't want to: trust me, I want to. It has to do with my plan. I'll tell you when we get to our mystery destination." I winked, trying to keep him happy. I didn't want him sad on his day of complete freedom. Then again, I didn't want him to be sad any day. He smiled a little more, and continued typing.

"Promise me something, Violet."

"Mmm?"

"Promise me that next Halloween, or at least some Halloween in the future, you'll become Violet Langdon."

"T-Tate? Are you proposing to me?" I gawked, not expecting _anything _like that. Tate blushed, and stammered with his words.

"W-well, I don't have a ring. But I love you, Vi. And I don't want to do it today, we don't have time, but I was meant to be with you. And I want to be with you, forever. For eternity. As long as we live in this god forsaken house." I felt tears spring in my eyes, but I bit them back. I couldn't cry, we had things to do. I couldn't get sappy for Tate confessing his love for me on the one day a year we were allowed to get out of this fucking house, and have a romantic day with him and kissing him in the car and- _no_. Tears fell from my eyes, and I couldn't control it. It was too good. He was too good.

"Shhh, Vi. It's alright. I'm here, and I love you. Forever and always." He muttered, and patted my hair. I sniffled loudly as he printed out the fake I.D.'s. I excused myself to the bathroom and whipped out my cellphone. I dialed the number, and almost immediately a cast member picked up.

"Hi! Welcome to Walt Disney Land's phone service! How may a help you today?" An overly happy servicer chirped. I physically flinched at the contentment that dripped out of her voice.

"Hi, yes. I just wanted to make sure that all the special plans and features were set for the "Langdon" party?"

"Oh, yes! The fiancées package is all set. You'll pay at the gates, and we'll have everything set up for you."

"Oh, thank you so much!" I cried, tearfully. The tears were leftovers of Tate's beautiful speech, but once I started crying, it was hard to stop.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all! Have a magical day!" She squeaked, and I hung up the phone. I fixed my messy makeup, and went back to living room to see Tate waiting with two credit-card sized I.D.'s in his hands.

"Sweet." I muttered. The cards looked like the real deal. Tate laughed, and I crinkled my eyebrows.

"Kids nowadays don't say sweet, dummy. I'm pretty sure they say something like, "Sick!". Well, that's what the last ten year old said when he found the house." Tate snickered, and I blushed. I wasn't caught up in the times at _all_.

"Come one, let's get dressed." I gleefully smacked him on the shoulder and pulled him up the stairs as he trudged along. Ben had apparently already stirred and left, so we were safe.

"What should I wear for this _stupid _mystery?" Tate commented, bitterly. I frowned, realizing I had no idea if he'd like my surprise. He saw my face drop, and grinned mischievously. "I'm kidding. Ow!" He fell over after the pillow collided with the center of his face. I'd always had good aim.

"Stop being such a pussy. Here," I threw a pair of new ripped jeans and a Nirvana "Smells like Teen Spirit" shirt, "Put these on." He smiled snarkily.

"No undies? Oh, and you could've picked a less popular shirt. This should really say "Smells Like the only song by Nirvana that you know"." I stuck my tongue at him and flung over some corduroy boxers at his face.

"Never knew you were such a hipster. Out. I need to get changed." I waved my hand to shoo him out. Tate grinned and sat down at the edge of my bed.

"Can I watch? God_damnit Violet_! Use your words!" He exclaimed as another pillow soared onto his face. I giggled, and he walked over to the bathroom. It was relatively hot outside, so I daringly decided to wear a short sleeved shirt. I wore ripped jeans, my plain black converse, and my favorite Tiger flowy t-shirt. I pulled on an old hat, but quickly discarded it, because it made me looks twelve times younger. I had to stuff my bra a little and put on more makeup than usual, but when I was done, I looked like an actual twenty-one year old for the first time in my life. I checked the time on my phone. _Shit_. It was already 9:10, and our reservations were for 10:15.

"Taaate! Hurry up!" I whined as I walked out my door, walking into a wall of a person. I fell on the ground and meekly looked up.

"_I'm _the one who needed to hurry up? I've been done for the past ten minutes, Miss Turtle!" Tate grunted as he helped me back up. I sniggered, and walked him down to the car.

"Do you trust me to drive?" I asked innocently, while drawing obscure shapes on his hands. I bore my big, brown eyes into his black ones. His lips tilted upwards.

"I'd trust you with my life, and you think I wouldn't trust you with a car?" He joked, and nudged me. I pulled him in and took a blindfold out of my purse.

"Sorry bud, but you're going to have to wear this." I sighed, tying it over his head.

"You're not going to kill me, right? This is kind of sexy, in a weird way." He mussed, and I looked up the directions on my phone. I pressed the gas pedal, and we were off

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I know you wanted it quickly, and a lot more of it! Next chapter we will be going to Disney with them, and **_**maybe **_**see some of the Dead Breakfast Club. Please, please, **_**please**_** review if you like it, it's really a confidence booster. I'd love to hear if you like the new future...and what you expect future Disney to be like. Oh, and in the past chapters I think I made a small typo: Mary should be Margaret. I totally blanked on her name and Mary just sounded right.**

**Anyways, the next chapter should be up **_**soon**_**. I'm not making any promises on specific days, though. I plan on only making this a five or six chapter fic, but we'll see how it all plays out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any ties to any of the stores I might've mentioned.**

******Field Below by Regina Specktor is a really great song that reminds me of Tate and Violet******


	4. Chapter 4

**Please excuse all my typos: I'm on an iPhone and then Word for my grammatical errors. I haven't been to Disney Land in over ten years, and I'm writing this in the future so please excuse all mistakes in those parts. I got a four day weekend due to the blizzard in New England, so this should hopefully be up by Monday or Tuesday. Maybe even Sunday night.** ~~

Tate was humming along to an old cassette tape that was in. I followed the directions in my phone, and looked around at the new world. It was completely different than anything I'd ever seen. After The Great Compromise in 2016, I guess we were at peace with everyone. I passed a gas station, and the price was only $1.59 per gallon, and next to that was a charging station for those electrical cars. I'm still surprised that we don't have flying cars yet, but I heard on the news that after we put the finishing touches on the space hotel on the Moon, we'd advance to more on the planet inventions. I swear, ever since we started working with Finland, everything's been better.

"You're awfully quiet," Tate muttered, "I'd thought you'd be talking up a storm." I laughed a little, and Tate put his hand over mine on the gear shift. Thank God I learned how to drive stick shift in Boston or I would've been screwed.

"I'm scared I'll let something slip if I talk too much. Wanna play 20 questions?" I asked, trying to pass time.

"Fine, I go first. Top or bottom?" Tate asked slyly, and I wanted to slap him in the face.

"Bottom. Favorite color?"

"You already know that, black. Favorite animal?"

"Hmm…probably a cat. I always thought I'd have cats instead of a boyfriend. When did you lose your virginity?" I asked coyly, and he blushed.

"I, um, I actually lost it to you. I wanted to sound more experienced, but I'm not. No one liked me in high school because I was a freak. Well, apparently that Stephanie chick liked me. Um, spit or swallow?" I cringed when he brought up Stephanie, but let it go.

"Spitters are quitters, so swallow. Favorite word?"

"Taint. Favorite food?"

"Pineapple pizza. Favorite place in the entire world?"

"Anywhere with you." He beamed and I blushed tremendously. We were at a red light, so I kissed him full on the mouth. Some car beeped at us, and simultaneously we flipped the driver off.

"Did you ever want a sibling?"

"Yeah, I always wanted an older brother. Or a younger sister or brother because then someone else would be the focus of the house other than me. Do you think you're sexy?" I purred as Tate petted my hand.

"I'm a narcissistic asshole, so yes. I'm the sexiest creature alive. Scratch that, second sexiest next to you. When was the first time you cut?"

"It's actually a pretty funny story. I was thirteen and my parents were screaming at each other, and a girl called me ugly at school. So I took a broken crown Vivien had won at one of the pageants she had been in and sliced my left wrist. I actually cut both up and down, making myself a checkerboard. I didn't cut deep, I didn't even hit blood, but the way my wrist felt after felt so good. It was bumpy and psychedelic. I never stopped after that. What was your other sibling named?" I asked curiously, realizing he's never even mentioned her/him before.

"Her name was Persephone, like the Greek goddess or whatever, and she didn't have Downs. She was the youngest, and probably the hardest for the cocksucker to carry and birth. Hence the name Persephone. She had visions, and Constance thought she was crazy. Persy had schizophrenia I'm pretty sure, but much harsher than me. I can control mine, and she couldn't. She accidentally committed suicide when she was seven. I was fifteen, and it was rough. She's why I started to do coke. She's still in the house, but no one talks to her. Not even Beau. Constance thought I killed her." His face fell he talked about her, and I felt awful for bringing it up. I looked up and saw a sign that said Walt Disney Land next left, and put the blinker on. I drove down the majestic street, stopped at the toll booth, and rolled down my window.

"Hi, I'm with the Langdon party. Here's the paper thing that you need." I explained to the woman whose name tag said "Eleusinian"

"Okay, so you're going to follow the signs, until you reach "Magical Parking", where you'll take a left instead of a right. And I hate to be curious, by why is that man wearing a blindfold?" She asked with a heavy southern accent. I blushed, and Tate blindly waved.

"Oh, it's a surprise. He doesn't even know where we are." I explained, and she nodded with a weird look on her face.

"Whatever floats your boat. Have a magical day!" She exclaimed and we drove off. Tate was sniggering so I hit him in the shoulder for good measure. I followed the signs, and ended up in a fancy and futuristic valet parking lot.

"You can take off your blindfold." I nudged Tate, and he ripped it off with anticipation.

"Holy shit! You seriously took me to Disney? I've always wanted to go, but Constance told me that people wouldn't understand why we would let Addie be seen in public…" He trailed off, realizing how awful his sentence had just come out. I grabbed his hand and gave him an "I understand" smile.

It was almost funny to see Tate so giddy with joy. The last time I saw him this happy was when…I actually don't think I've seen him happy. I smiled to myself, realizing that I made Tate exultant.

"What're you grinning at, you little freak?" He teased and tousled my hair. I blushed, and looked at my feet. How the fuck was I supposed to explain that making him happy was making me happy because he was happy and he's rarely happy. That's too much happy for the both of us to handle.

"Oh I was just thinking about how you basically squealed like a little girl when you got out of the car." I kept calm, and Tate barked out a laugh. He put his arm around my shoulder and we followed the Mickey Mouse Ear-ed path. I rested my head on his shoulders and could faintly hear blissful music in the distance. The next left we took was as if we had walked into Oz. Everything was brighter, and more…Disney.

"Shit. I forgot to pack a camera. Let's get one in one of the little shoppy things on Main Street." I smacked my head, and Tate beamed. We walked behind two young parents and their six or seven year old daughter in a princess costume.

"Mommy do you think we'll see Cinderella?" The little girl asked excitedly as her parents swung their arms with hers.

"I don't know, Abba. But if we do, we can get her autograph." The woman explained, and Abba cried enthusiastically. Their exchange was bittersweet. I was glad that the family was content, but it gave me a sickening pain that I'll never have kids. Mind you, I was never a kid person, but it's like being told you're infertile.

Tate dropped his arm from my shoulder and entwined our hands. We fell into place in line, and it wasn't very crowded yet.

I bopped my head again, and realized that Tate and I were supposed to go to Customer Services to redeem our special treatment shit. And that reminded me that I can't swear like a sailor around all these kids. I tugged Tate behind me and trudged to the special people line.

"Hi I'm here with the Langdon party. We were told to come here." I said to a little old lady at the desk. She tapped away at her computer and smiled.

"Oh yes, here we are. Ok and you requested upfront payment? Your total is $1,432.67 for the fiancées package. This includes all amenities of the park, as well as all free food and beverages, fast passes to all rides, prime seats for shows, free merchandise (excluding by other companies) and special tours throughout the days. I'm going to give you each a credit card like card that you use with each transaction, any questions?" She babbled, her monotone voice boring me. I snapped back into reality as Tate asked,

"Does this include alcoholic beverages?" He said it so pretentiously, like he had gone to Harvard or whatever. The lady laughed.

"Oh you young'uns always surprise me. We just need to confirm that you're both over 21, so can I see some I.D's?" She asked sweetly, and I fished mine out of my old messenger bag. I had to sort through tampons and CDs to find it, and when I pulled it out both of them were staring at me. So what if I'm a little bit messy?

"Great! I'll put on your cards a little stamp that basically says that you're legal. Oh, and if you want, we have fiancée pins and Mickey Mouse ears that you can wear." She commented as she reached down to grab them. I snatched the groom's hat and placed it gently on Tate's head, as he did the same to me with the bride's hat. We pinned on each other's pins and the lady cooed. "Young love is so sweet nowadays." She purred and I nervously smiled. I did not need my love to be commented on today. We walked into the park and shared a look of awe.

"It's beautiful, I whispered as I took my first steps into Disney Land. I had been to Disney World countless times, but everyone knew that the real magic was in Disney Land, the original. Tate nodded in agreement and led me into a small convenient store. I pulled out a Kodak and practically threw it into the scanner thing. I swiped my credit card thing and the scanner thing gave me a bag and a robotic "Have a magical day!" I felt weird for not knowing any of the modern terms. I felt old. Tate swung our hands back and forth as we walked down Main Street, and asked a cast member to take a picture of us in front of the famous Roy Disney and Mickey Mouse statue.

"Say cheese!" Exclaimed the overly tan member, and Tate dipped me into a loving kiss. An audible "Aww" came from the audience and I blushed. Why was everybody always around when I was trying to have moments?

"I know this sounds weird, b-but can we keep this picture to use on b-brochures and stuff? I'll go over it with the head of advertising, but this is a great picture so I'm positive it'll be accepted." Stuttered the young member, who looked as old as I was pretending to be. I looked at Tate, and he shrugged.

"Sure thing, Burger King." I rhymed and scampered off with Tate. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Burger King?" He teased, and I sheepishly shrugged.

"You couldn't think of anything better!" I countered as we headed towards Adventureland. I could swear I was in a dream by how perfect our day was going so far. Our first stop was to the Enchanted Tiki Room, which was pretty boring, but Tate made it interesting. Before the show started, he hastily whispered,

"Scoot away from me a bit. Every time a stupid joke is made, we scooch closer. Then you sit on my lap and then we make out. Deal?" A twinkle in his eyes told me he was truly up for adventure in Adventureland. Ok, that was an awful pun.

"You're on, Genghis Khan." I rhymed again, this time much better. He chuckled with me and the lights dimmed. Twenty three unbearably dreadful jokes later, I was straddling Tate and smashing my lips against his. Oh, don't worry there were only like twelve other people in there and no one under the age of ten so it was perfectly fine. We weren't ruining anyone's childhood (hopefully). Tate put a hand on my inner thigh and I gasped.

"Not here. I can imagine Walt Disney rolling in his grave!" I whispered and Tate frowned a little, but still moved his hand north. After the Tiki Room encounter ended, I skipped like a giddy child to the next ride: the Jungle Cruise, which was pretty uneventful. After the Jungle Cruise, we went straight to Indiana Jones.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"I've always thought Harrison Ford was one of the sexiest motherfuckers in the world." I blushed, as we walked into line. We flashed the guard person our credit cards and moved directly to the front of the line. Being rich had its perks. Tate was surprisingly quiet as we waited for the ride.

"What's wrong? Do you think you don't compare to Harrison Ford?" I smirked.

"No, I was just thinking of actresses that would get you pissed if I said they were sexy." He countered, and I tried to stammer a reply.

"I-I'm not the jealous type, Tate. I can handle it. I'm mature, unlike the big pile of shit you're being." I said sarcastically, and he grinned.

"Fine, two can play at that game. Once I jerked off to Scarlett Johansson." I smacked him in the shoulder and he raised his eyebrows.

"Keep your voice down, there are kids around! Sometimes I imagine myself with men twice (well now triple) my age." I whispered, and we surged forward in line. Tate and I were placed in the back row, still bickering.

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Like Joel McHale and Johnny Depp and Judd Nelson!" I argued as the ride started. We chugged forward and our argument continued.

"I got off to a chick named Vera Farmiga a couple of times, just 'cause she looked like you." He purred in my ear when we went in a loop. I shrieked and didn't bother to argue back. He just admitted that he jerked off to me: so basically I won.

As soon as we got off the ride, we looked at the picture. It was of us facing each other with mouths opened. How attractive. We realized how we never had a real breakfast. We stopped by the French Market in New Orleans Square and got salads. We sat abnormally close to each other, and it was extra weird because we weren't talking and just looking at each other. It was like we were a normal couple or something.

When we finished our little post breakfast thing, we went to Pirates of The Caribbean. Once we walked in, I shivered from the burst of cool air that relived me from the beating LA sun. "Scared?" Tate muttered from behind me, and my hair stood on end. How the hell can he make me feel these ways?

"I'm not afraid of anything." I whispered back seductively and scuttled to the beginning of the line. Tate closely followed and we got the front seats of the boat. We assumed our regular position, him putting his arm around me, me resting my head on his shoulder and curling my knees up. The cool air made me shiver again, and Tate rubbed my shoulders to keep my warm. I pecked him on the lips and snuggled closer. This was the life. I was vaguely paying attention when the boat sharply fell down a hill. I screamed for a second before I clamped my own mouth, and Tate practically pissed himself laughing. I pulled away from him and crossed my arms and legs, feigning embarrassment. I stayed that way until the end of the ride, and I know it was wrong, but I wanted Tate to sore on me. He pulled me into a bear hug from behind after we got off the ride.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you." He muttered in my ear, and I smiled to myself.

"Jokes on you, fucker. I was pretending to be pissed so you'd feel bad about yourself." I stuck out my tongue, and Tate looked happily murderous (if there was such a thing).

"You little shit! I'm gonna get you back, just you watch!" He whisper-argued back as we both cringed concurrently as the bright sun hit out faces.

"How 'bout we skip The Haunted Mansion until later, so we can see if it's really infested with ghosts." I proposed, and Tate smiled.

"I bet you're gonna be scared out of your pants when it's over. I've heard that they refurbished it so it's like real ghosts." Tate added, waving his fingers spookily.

"By real ghosts do you mean little revengeful shits? And the only thing that gets me out of my pants is you." I winked, and left Tate speechless.

The section I was in now was called "Critter County" or something like that, and it looked so…new. The fake wooden benches and buildings looked so convincing and beautiful; it was almost like I stepped into a whole new world. Get it? From Aladdin? Ok, I know my jokes aren't that funny, but that was a good one.

"Wait up, jackrabbit." Tate panted, as he finally caught up to me.

"Jackrabbit? Really? And I thought you were on track, you shouldn't be panting." I sneered and Tate rolled his eyes. He grabbed my hand and swung it.

"Geez, we're not a pendulum. Calm down." I commented as my arm was basically pulled out of its socket.

"I'm sorry; I'm just really excited for Winnie the Pooh." He grinned, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that sarcasm? If it is, I can't tell." I joked, and Tate's eyes lowered.

"As a kid, I found comfort in toys and books. A.A Milne was a favorite author of mine, and I gave all my toys personalities due to Winnie the Pooh. It really helped me sort out my schitzo-ness as a kid." He explained, as he awkwardly scratched his neck. Holy fuck, I'm such a dick. I always ask the wrong questions at the wrong time. We waited in line for literally two seconds, and were put in the little car. We bopped along, and I saw the smile on Tate's face grow wider and wider. God, he definitely had dual personalities. One minute he was murdering children, the next he was singing with them.

As soon as the ride stopped, I spotted Splash Mountain on the horizon. It was huge, but I wasn't going to let a ride scare me. I'm not scared of shit. I grabbed Tate's hand and ran to the line. Even the fast pass line was long for this one, so we got to talk and plan our day out.

"Ok, so I booked a tour of the castle at noon and that has a lunch included with it, but after this can we get a pretzel or beer or something?" I informed Tate, and he nodded. The line was moving painstakingly slow, so we decided to play thumb wars.

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!"

"5, 6, 7, 8, I use this hand to masturbate!" Tate continued and I jerked (no pun intended) my hand away.

"You sicko! There are kids around!" I pushed his shoulders, and he back into the wall. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I lightly kneed him in the crotch and he moaned in pleasure. Then, we were interrupted by some balding guy.

"E-excuse me? C-could you move on with the line?" He stuttered, and I flushed. The line had moved quiet along and we were holding everyone up.

"Shi-shoot. I'm sorry." I stammered, and pranced forward with Tate.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite!" He whispered in my ear as the line had stopped again.

"How so?" I laughed, and leaned into him.

"There are kids around!" He mimicked in a high falsetto. "If there were kids around why would you push me against a wall and nudge my cock?"

"Because I looove you." I cooed and brushed his obnoxiously curly mop of hair out of his eyes. We made direct eye contact and I licked my lips hungrily. Again, the line surged forward and what moment we had was long gone behind us.

We were finally at the front of the line, and we got a canoe all to ourselves. We chose to sit in the middle two seats with Tate behind me. He slowly rubbed my shoulders and I was moaning in ecstasy. I turned back to him.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked a glint in my eye.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" He asked, mirroring my excitement.

"A game where you make the loudest sex noises possible."

"Sounds like my kind of game." He winked and I blushed. "You know, I love it when you blush." He murmured in my ear, and kissed my neck. He softly bit my earlobe and I moaned. My moan echoed through the dark cavern and I shivered.

"Scared?" He rasped, sucking my neck.

"Not in the slightest. Oooooh!" I started our game with a bang, and my groan bounced off the walls.

"New rule: you have to say my name and I'll say yours. Oh my sweet Violet!" He sang out my name, replicating the exact sounds he makes when he cums.

"I love it when you sing my name. Taaate!" I annunciated the two ts in his name, and I felt his hands trail down my chest.

"Oh Vi!" He shouted, in a higher octave than his usual voice. He grasped my breasts and I gasped.

"Ooh yeah!" I turned my head to face Tate and lip-locked him tightly. Suddenly, we crashed down the huge hill and a flash went off. The oncoming wave drenched both of us, and we burst into fits of laughter. He hugged me from behind and I leaned into his knees, stating up into his eyes.

"I love you." He smiled as he played with my hair.

"I love you more."

"That's debatable."

"Is not."

"Is too. I bet I can get more people to 'Aww' at us than you." He challenged.

"You're on!"

We exited the ride and looked at our picture. I caught one glimpse of it and almost fell down laughing. Tate grabbed me and we both sat down under the picture dying of laughter. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I wrote down the number on my hand from and old pen in my purse. We raced to the photo counter and I caught my breath as I typed in the numbers to the automatic picture printer. Thank god there weren't actual people, or I would've been too embarrassed to do it. I ordered two wallet sized pictures, an 8x10 and two 5x7's.

The picture was of us kissing, and Tate grasping my boobs. It was too perfect.  
It was just after 11:45 by now, so decided that it would be best to head over to the castle. We walked slowly, and Tate rambled on and on about how everything has changed. I still couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be beaten and killed numerous times in less than twelve hours.

"Hey, Debby downer, could you not? We're at Disney for fucks sake!" Tate exclaimed, trying to boost my spirits. I still shrugged, and his hand pushed up my chin. "Hey," He murmured seductively, and it took all my self-control not to jump his bones. "Don't think about that. Think about how we get a tour of the most magical place on the face of the earth. Alright?" I smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. He always had a way of making me feel a thousand times better.  
We walked hand in hand in down Main Street, only stopping for beer. The man who served us the beer was skeevy, and gave me a sketchy wink when he handed me the beer. I raised an eyebrow at him and muttered a thank you.

"It took all my willpower not to bash his face in." Tate growled as he angrily took a sip of beer.  
"I love it when you're jealous. And I agree, he was totally gross. He'll probably go off later in the day to get off to a picture of his daughter." I added, rolling my eyes. Tate smiled and grasped my hand as we walked into the castle. A woman with long, purple hair held a sign that said "Langdon Party". We greeted her with a short hello, and she welcomed us.

"Hi, my name is Rebecca, and I'll be your tour guide today. Please follow me, and try not to get lost." She winked, as she led us up a secret set of stairs I could've sworn weren't there earlier.  
Rebecca was pretty, and young. Her purple hair was obviously dyed, but she was long and slender. Her tits were okay, better than mine. She was basically every teenage boy's wet dream. I hoped she wasn't Tate's wet dream. I tried to put as much distance in between them as possible.

"So, Rebecca, how long have you worked here?" I asked, wedging myself in between the two of them. Tate gave me a harsh what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look, but I waved him off with a quick head shake.

"Oh, I just started last year. I used to model for Disney, and they basically heard my voice and knew my extensive Disney history, so as soon as I asked I was granted this promotion. It's truly an amazing involvement to experience the true magic of Disney." She beamed, and I kept a faux understanding nod on my face.

"That's inspiring! How old are you?" I asked again, keen to know her past. Holy shit, these were a lot of stairs.

"Just turned twenty-two last month! But just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm not a Disney know-it-all!" she winked again, and Tate laughed. Her voice was starting to piss me off. I changed the subject one more.

"I notice no ring around the finger…do you have any relationships going on?" I asked coyly, the smile I plastered on starting the wear away my cheek bones.

"I could almost say you wanted to date me instead of the cutie you have here!" She laughed in a fake falsetto tone. "But no, I'm still waiting for my Prince Charming." I rolled my eyes at her statement and felt myself going faint.

"How…many stairs are left?" I panted, and Rebecca's smile faltered for a second, making it look like she was about to make a snide remark.

"Looks like you can't handle big things, am I right? Haha! I handle big things all the time." She purred and made direct eye contact with Tate, who blushed and looked away. Okay, now I was completely pissed. You can't just insult me in front of my boyfriend/lover/fiancé/best friend. That's just not cool.

"Here we are the best view of the park." She interrupted my thoughts and pulled open an immensely decorated door. I took a step on the balcony and sighed in awe.

"It's beautiful." I murmured, as I looked off the balcony into the horizon of the entire park. From here I could see everything and everyone. Tate meandered over to me and put his arm around me. I considered rejecting him, because of Rebecca, but realized there was no point.

"You're beautiful." He muttered, and sucked on my neck. I nudged him away, and he frowned. We asked Rebecca to take a picture of us and she unwillingly obliged.

"Say cheese." She said, unenthusiastically. I couldn't tell if Tate was ignoring her obvious hateful emotions towards me and locking emotions towards him or if didn't see them. We took the picture, and Tate kissed my cheek. I giggled like a four year old, and Rebecca definitely rolled her eyes that time.

"Follow me." She said in a boring monotone. I think Tate picked up on the hate undertones, because he tried to grab my hand. I crossed my arms, and he looked confused.

"What's up?" He mouthed, behind Rebecca's back.

"Later." I mouthed back, and Rebecca led us to a beautiful room.

"Here's the King and Queen Suite. You two have it booked for an hour for lunch, but you can use it for anything. Have fun." She dead panned; she had certainly lost all the happiness she had at the beginning of the tour. Two waiters then came in with platters full of food, and made a miniature buffet. We thanked them, and they left, leaving us all alone. We silently took plates and piled on food. I sat down at the white marble top dining table in the corner, and Tate joined me. We ate in muteness and I took this time to survey the room. The walls were a majestic purple, looking beautifully contrasted to the white rug. The bedroom matched the walls and floor with about fifty pillows and a chandelier hanging above it.

I got up to look at the bathroom just as Tate opened his mouth to presumably talk to me. The bathroom was almost amazing as the rest of the room. It was all white, with a small Jacuzzi and a regal claw footed bathtub. I looked around my shoulders for Tate, but he wasn't there. I climbed into the bathtub and tried to remember my death. I felt the ghost of Tate behind me, clutching my sides, and I felt the cold water soaking my clothes. I felt the sobs caught in my throat, and the tears streaming down my face.

"What's the matter?" Tate asked, and I snapped back to reality. I cleared my throat and brushed my hair out of my face. I felt my wet face. _Shit_. Who knows how long I've been crying here.

"Nothing…just remembering." I shrugged it off and Tate didn't look satisfied.  
"I don't mean just this. What was wrong with Rebecca?" He probed and I let out an ugly laugh.

"You mean the whore who was bluntly flirting with you?" I cocked my head sarcastically. "Oh I hated her shoes. They didn't go with her long hair, slender body, or boobs. Yeah, sorry I shouldn't have butted in."

"If I knew you were going to get jealous-"

"_I'm __**not**__ jealous_!" I shrilly replied, hoping to grab a cast member's attention.

"You are! And I don't blame you! You're doing the same thing I did to that Ramos kid! And, okay, I knew she was attracted to me, but who the hell isn't. Listen, Vi," he grabbed my shoulders tightly. "I love you. Only you. And I want to cherish you and love you, forever and always, remember?" He strained his speech through tears.

"It's _not_ the same! I wanted to bash her face in! And don't get cocky with me, I know that everyone is attracted to you, but no one is attracted to me! I'm frankly surprised that she's not up here right now sucking you off!" I cried, falling into his arms. He picked me up and took me to the bed, where he cradled me.

"It is the same. I almost killed that kid. You have more self-control than me. And she's not going to come here because I think she realized that we were in love and on the fucking fiancétour. And don't ever say you're not attractive again. Don't be like those other girls, Vi, don't change yourself. You're perfect the way you are." He whispered soothingly, and I felt one of his tears drip down onto my hand. I brushed it away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." I choked out, and hugged him tight. He kissed me slowly, and pulled me closer to him.

"No interruptions this time." He muttered and picked up the pace. He left my mouth and went down my neck. I moaned in stupor and slightly gyrated. I tore off my shoes and socks, and returned to his mouth. I bit his lip, and he let me enter. This time I was in control.

I pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist. I hungrily kissed his mouth, and went down to his stomach. His eyes widened as I shrugged off his pants and boxers. I took his length in my mouth, and lubricated it with my tongue. He groaned, and I smiled at his happiness. I took my hand and stroked his cock, still blowing him. I took one more, long suck, and stopped. I saw the happiness drop from his face when I stopped.

"I want you inside of me." I rasped and stripped off my shirt and jeans. He had already taken off his shirt, and I slid on top of him. I slowly pushed myself onto him and he moaned my name softly. I directly on him for a second, and pulled up again. I teased him, and went slowly. I bounced, and by surprise he flipped me over and went twice as fast. I grabbed his shoulders, leaving bright red marks, and wrapped my legs around his lower back. Our thrusts aligned and he kept hitting a spot that sent me to the stars. He looked like he couldn't hold on much longer, so I tried to clutch around him.

"Faster Tate!" I squealed as he obeyed me, and pumped in and out at lightning speed. He hit my g-slot every time, and I came without warning.

"Holy fuck Tate! I love you so much!" I shrieked as he came shortly after, singing my name just the way I like it. We both fell down on the bed, exhausted. He got up, and I pouted.  
"T_aaat_e? What are you doing?" I whined.

"Returning the favor." He winked and went down on me. I contained my shocked scream as he went searching with his tongue. His hands were on my hips, slightly bruising them from his tight grip. He examined me shortly, and I felt uncomfortable. Tate was the only guy who had seen me like this, but he still made me feel self-conscious. I always shaved down there, but he looking at me with a hunger in his eyes made me blush.

He used his hands the slowly rub my clit, and I mewled in response. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and Tate kept on going. He slipped one finger in, searching for my pleasure, and continued rubbing with the other hand. Who knew that Tate was quiet the multitasker. He slid in another finger and picked up the pace. His fingers and tongue _had _to be magic.

"Tate, _please _let me cum!" I bit my lip and grabbed the pillows behind me for support. Tate looked up, and went faster. I gyrated my hips to the rhythm and came screaming his name.

"I feel bad; you let me cum when I didn't let you." I sighed, after we got redressed. Tate gave me a slight smile.

"Don't. Take it as my apology for somewhat flirting with Rebecca." He winked, and I hit him on the shoulder.

"You asshole! But I forgive you, as long as you forgive me. I-I've never really been jealous before." I blushed, and Tate laughed. I redid my makeup, but kept my hair a little fussed so that Rebecca would hopefully put two and two together and realize we had sex. So what if I'm a manipulative bitch? At least I'm not up in someone's business stealing their fiancé. We sat and looked out the window for the remaining five minutes and refreshed ourselves. A tight knock on the grand door told us that it was time to come back to reality.

**I know, I know, I'm awful for not finishing up Disney in one chapter, but I couldn't resist adding some more smut and a tour and fucking Rebecca! Next chapter I'll definitely finish Disney, and then the chapter after that I'll go onto the Dead Breakfast club. Expect more soon! I'll try to update weekly. Sorry the spacing is all fucked up, my computer is shitty.**


End file.
